Piercing Light
by DragonicSlayer
Summary: The past is something that haunts everyone, one way or another but when a mysterious enigmatic girl named Sarah Shiroku crosses his path what dark secrets will be revealed? Has Kaiba gained a friend or foe? And what does magic have to do with it this time
1. Preface

HI EVERYBODY! ^_^ It's been forever since I posted anything but I figured I post the preface to the new story and get ready cuz that means that I'm updating the spoilers for some of the stories. ^_^ This is the first time I'm actually gonna try to keep Kaiba in character.

Preface:

Kaiba stood in the pouring rain; it was the only thing that ever soothed his heart. He was alone for most of his life. That was something not even his dear little brother Mokuba could change for him. He stared blankly at the blackened sky, and walked on in the Domino Woods. He honestly had nothing better to do. Besides if he went back to the office the only thing waiting would be that damned paper work. The rain got harder and it soaked his new outing attire. His sleeveless dark-blue shirt, with a BEWD design on the back worn under a white sleeveless jacket similar to his white trench coat, along with a pair of black pants his dark-brunette hair for once untidy and messy.

Kaiba sat there still lost in thought. _"Damn jacket, not as comfortable as the coat and I would've preferred long-sleeve on a day like this…Ah damn it, I've got school tomorrow with the Geek Patrol…"_ Kaiba sighed at this thought. The four well, with the occasional Bakura and Duke, would always try to reach out to him but it just disgusted him. Friends were for fools, the weak and not to mention the pathetic. True Yugi had defeated him at least four times in a duel already however; whenever they were in trouble it hindered him. It caused him recklessness, and stupidity in one case. But out of them all Kaiba always found the Mazaki girl the most annoying of the whole bunch. She was a pain and would always go on and on about friendship. He scoffed at the very thought of her.

Kaiba sighed and began to walk back home to his house where only his brother awaited him. The rain seeming to cry the tears his numbed heart swore to never shed. The lightning it's pained screams.

_However, little did Kaiba know, a great wind of change was about to blow him away, and everything he knew would fade away as if a mere mirage…_

"_I've been alone for most of my life, and would have been for the rest of it too if it weren't for her…"_

Author's Notes:

So, how was that everyone? I was pretty unsure of it because I was never too good at keeping Kaiba in character so in advance I'm sorry if he wasn't… Please review. ^_^

Drago. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Enigma, Sarah

Hey everybody! ^_^ Before I update the others I'm gonna post at least Chapter 1 cuz just a preface for a whole two weeks is a bit long. Oh this takes place after Battle City and after Waking the Dragons so its pre Dawn of the Duel. (Did that on purpose) Have an awesome time reading it! ^_^

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Enigma, Sarah

Kaiba sat at his desk, in his new attire. It was a free dress day so he didn't have to wear that Ra damned uniform which he found explicitly uncomfortable. Kaiba shrugged as he rubbed his tired eyes. _"I was up all night…Damn, why did finalizing Kaiba Land in New York have to be so difficult."_ Kaiba remembered how excited Mokuba was when he told him he was finally getting down to business with building the amusement park. The smile on his face almost made it worth it.

Kaiba sat lazily in his seat staring out the window, nobody sat near him except that pesky Motou who sat right in front of him and of course wherever Yugi comes Mazaki follows along with that dimwit Wheeler and Tristan. Today was different though, they seemed to be talking about someone aside from Yugi's split personality "the pharaoh". Kaiba still thought it was a load of crap, and the vision on the blimp does not count. _"It was probably just a daydream and the light from the hologram got to me."_ He thought to himself but then he remembered that overpowering feeling. _"…What was that?.." _He pondered this until he heard Joey pound noisily on his desk. "Hey Rich Boy, there's a new girl coming transferring here today! Interested?!" Joey asked more happily then usual, well at least around him. Kaiba shrugged. "Wheeler unlike you, I have a company to run and I don't have time for ridiculous distractions." Kaiba said monotonously. Joey shrugged. "Okay but I heard she's hot." Kaiba's eyes narrowed. _"I get it, he must've made some stupid bet with them to get me interested in someone. Hmph nice try but I don't trust anyone. Never have, never…"_ Kaiba's train of thought was cut short when he heard the teacher call the attention of the class.

In the background he heard Bakura's voice say, "Hah! I win now hand over the money Joey." Joey shrugged in defeat and handed over the money to the overjoyed Bakura. Kaiba didn't know what it was about Bakura that creeps him out, but he just had a bad feeling every time he was near him. Not to mention that stupid neck ornament of his that held another weird split personality that acts like a lunatic.

Finally the teacher spoke, "Class we have a new student joining us today. Her name's Sarah Shiroku transferring here from Tokyo High. Why don't you all give her a warm welcome. Okay, c'mon in!" Everybody including Kaiba turned to see who transferred here this time.

Sarah stepped in but Kaiba could tell it was reluctant. Sarah was tall but not as tall as him. She had long white hair that reached her waist, and one strand that went in between her eyes, with a very faint silver-blue tint, and deep sapphire-blue eyes. She wore a light blue jacket with a dark blue shirt along with some regular jeans. Kaiba watched her for a few seconds and then turned seeing nothing special about her. As he turned his head he remembered the odd vision on the blimp, the girl he was holding before the Blue-Eyes possessed similar hair and eyes. Kaiba scoffed. _"Ishizu's fairytales are screwing up my mind." _

Sarah didn't say a word to the students about herself, and in fact, paid them no mind as she strolled to a seat behind Kaiba staring out the window into space. People stared and since it was homeroom and no classes were in session, Kaiba had to deal with all the curious pairs of eyes wandering to Sarah every five seconds. Yugi, and the geek patrol more often than anyone else. Kaiba sighed. _"Nothing special so why bother." _Kaiba turned to get his things and leave for his first class, paying no mind to her as he walked out of the classroom.

Kaiba headed out to a lone tree by himself in school courtyard for lunch the Geek Patrol tailing behind him as they did every day. "Well Kaiba, want to sit with us today?" Yugi asked friendly as ever. Kaiba scoffed in annoyance. _"These people just don't get it do they?! I don't need anyone but myself!" _Kaiba stared at them coldly. "No, and I've told you already, I don't need friends!" Bakura jumped at Kaiba's more than usual icy tone. Yugi sighed. "Okay then, but feel free to join us if you change your mind." Tea turned to say what she then always says. "Kaiba, everyone needs friends, even you." And with those final words they began to walk away.

"Whatever." Kaiba said nonchalantly as they all left. That was how it was everyday. They talked to him, he got rid of them and sometimes he'd rile up that mut Wheeler for some amusement but he didn't feel like it today. He had been working with Mokuba on the rides all night. The lack of energy was getting to him.

However, a sudden unfamiliar voice came from the tree about three meters away from where he sat and he stood up to see who was interrupting his chain of thought this time. It was the new girl Sarah apparently arguing with a few boys. They teased and taunted and Kaiba could tell that she was pissed. _"Oh boy she's an enigma."_ He thought with a snicker.

Sarah stood there standing before the tree in a defensive stance and kept an eerie leer on them. "Go away, and I won't have to hurt you." She warned. The boys laughed and said something inaudible to Kaiba. Then he heard what the other one said. "Look if you date us, we might forget you said that deal?" Kaiba thought he saw Sarah slyly grin with malicious intent. "And if I don't?" She argued. The boy got angry at her desire not to take them seriously. "Guess that settles it, eat this!" The boy through a punch and Kaiba thought she was done but he realized that she was gone. "OVER HERE!" A voice called from the sky as Sarah came down and landed her shoe directly on his head knocking him out. She turned and stared at them with harsh, burning eyes. "Anyone else got something to say?!"

"You little brat! We'll get you for this!" Another boy tried to kick her ribs but she quickly ducked and aimed a kick right in his core. The last of the group utterly terrified for obviously several reasons picked up the two unconsciously men and ran for dear life.

Kaiba understood now, they were in the elder grade trying to take advantage of her.

Kaiba scoffed at their idiocy and watched her set her defensive eyes to scan the area to see if anyone was approaching. _"She's trying to push people away by acting that way, but why?" _He admitted he was impressed, at least she wasn't as pathetic as the rest. Kaiba saw them all looking like dogs with tails in between their legs. Kaiba chuckled at their pathetic attempt and walked away. But as he walked away he noticed something about her eyes, one was dragonic yellow and the other was still blue. Kaiba stared curiously. _"Bichromatic eyes huh?" _ He'd heard of it but he never thought he'd never see them; especially eyes as strange as hers. She again surveyed the surrounding area before finally relaxing against the tree lazily leaning on it. Kaiba emotionlessly stood and walked away. As he walked away he failed to notice her bichromatic eyes starring after him as the golden eye faded back to blue. She stared after him confusedly. "Why does he seem so familiar?" She said to herself bluntly as she too grabbed her things and left in the opposite direction.

When Kaiba returned to his home he was given the daily welcome home from Mokuba and immediately returned to his work. "So Seto, what's on your mind?" Kaiba stared at his brother not following. "What do you mean Mokuba?" Mokuba sighed. "You have your 'hm…I don't get it' look on your face right now." Kaiba cursed his brother's perceptiveness. "Well, not much. Guess I'm just busy that's all." Kaiba knew that wasn't it but he wasn't going to tell Mokuba until he was sure what exactly was wrong with him.

Mokuba stared questioningly as if to see if he was lying and finally decided that he wasn't. "Fine, oh yeah and Roland told me to tell you that dinner will be ready at six." Kaiba nodded. "Okay Mokuba now why don't you go play your video games until I come down there okay?" Mokuba nodded happily. "Okay Seto!" Mokuba raced from the room to play the new game he got yesterday.

Kaiba resumed typing until his head began to hurt. "Ugh, that's it I need Tylenol." He said as he grabbed the pain killer from the drawer in his desk. Kaiba then sat on his couch to ponder today's events. He hummed to himself as he remembered Sarah. The white haired girl was certainly good at fighting, why and how he didn't know but those eyes… "Bah, this is nonsense she's nothing to me, and the eyes are probably some genetic thing." He said to himself reassuringly beginning to calm down until he got a really unwanted call from Yugi.

"What do you want Motou?" Yugi shrugged at Kaiba's rude greeting and began. "Sarah came by and actually got Grandpa to give up the Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba took this as real news but didn't let it bother him. "And I care why?" Yugi was surprised at his answer. "Because of your connection to them… Kaiba, you may not believe it but like it or not you are connected to it and that is something you can't deny!" Kaiba scoffed at his answer. "…Watch me."

"Kaiba!" Kaiba quickly turned the phone off not wishing to listen to Yugi's nonsense. Kaiba pondered Yugi's final words before he hung up. _Kaiba, you may not believe it but like it or not you are connected to it and that is something you can't deny!"_ Kaiba stared at his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate for a while before putting them back in his deck. "…Nonsense." And with that, Kaiba went down to eat with his younger brother, the only family he had. He was Seto Kaiba, he needed no one but himself.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Domino…_

It was cold and dark this evening, but Sarah stood alone, the moon shining on her white hair with three cards that glow their own separate light. "…Do you feel it too…Stardust?" She almost whispered to the card glowing a light blue color along with Old man Motou's Blue-Eyes which glowed white and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon which glowed Sapphire Blue like its eyes. If you listened hard you could here a heart beat and a piercing dragonic cry…

_The next day at school…_

Kaiba returned to his average seat but noticed that this morning he wasn't the only one in the classroom as Sarah had beaten him there. "Great, I've got unwanted company." She stared at him emotionlessly as he sat down to get his stuff but soon noticed her flipping through some Duel Monsters cards.

Kaiba watched from his desk to watch he deck unfold until she got to one card that she stopped. It had a white border, it was a monster, with an attack of 2500 and 2000 with an amazing ability to negate the effect of any card that destroys one or more cards of any kind. This card was Stardust Dragon. Kaiba eyed it curious of such an unfamiliar card. _"What an interesting card…"_ Sarah put her deck back and sat up. "Did you have fun staring at my cards?" She asked annoyed at his intrusion of her privacy. Kaiba ignored the question. "…Do you duel?" Sarah also brushed off the question and started her own. "What's it to you? No I don't." She replied glaring at him, those bichromatic eyes leering at him. "Mind if I look at your deck?"

"Sure why not." She grumbled as she handed him the deck. He was impressed but the card or cards he stopped at were three Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragons and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. _"What the? Three Blue-Eyes?! But Pegasus only made four! Motou said she got the fourth so that's one but where did these two come from?! Unless…" _Kaiba was surprised but let it slide. "Not bad, but still weak. Well at least you're not as bad as Wheeler." Her eyes widened in shock and she growled. "What was that?"

Kaiba stared at her blankly. "Your cards may be strong and powerful but I doubt you can strategize to use them or are you worthy enough to even possess these cards." Sarah angrily slammed her hands on his desk. "If you think you're so all powerful why don't ya shove your money where your mouth is and duel me!" She growled. Tension filled the air as she stared into his eyes as he glared back. "What's your name?" She asked. Kaiba scoffed. "Now it's my turn, what's it to you?" Sarah got in his face. "Don't toy with me buster! What is it?" She asked angrily. "The name's Seto…Seto Kaiba, but you will call me Kaiba and you?" Sarah stared dumbfounded as she forgot this guy doesn't pay attention to anyone but himself and didn't know who she was. "My name's Sarah Shiroku, Sarah's good though." She said not losing how pissed she was at him right now. "Where and when are we dueling?" She nodded and thought about it until it came to her. "At my house, I've got a duel disk and my sister said she's bringing home a friend so we won't be interrupted." Kaiba sneered. "Fine."

"Fine!" Sarah yelled back as Yugi and the others came in. "Hey, hey what's going on?!" Yugi asked. "I challenged Kaiba to a duel so what?!" She growled as Yugi and Joey almost leapt at her foolishness. "Aw man, you're kiddin right?! He's gonna demolish ya Sarah! Trust me, he shows no mercy." Kaiba only smirked. "Well maybe if you didn't duel like a monkey on wheels then you would at least give me trouble." That was it, Kaiba and Joey were once again in an argument.

Later as he sat down in his usual spot he noticed Motou hadn't come and bothered him yet. Suddenly, he heard commotion near the same tree Sarah was relaxing by yesterday. "I don't care I can take em!" She yelled to Yugi. Yugi shook his head. "Its no use, she's gonna do it." Mazaki then sat down by her. "Would you like us too sit with you?" Sarah shook her head. "Why's that?" Joey asked. Sarah growled. "Just leave me alone, I don't have friends." The four were astonished, even Bakura could make friends faster than this. "Why? You don't seem like you're a bad person." Tea asked quickly. Sarah suddenly stood glaring fiercely at them. "Cuz you all don't understand anything! What do you know about me huh?! The only one who can understand…is him!" She said pointing ferociously at Kaiba who stared confused at her actions. "Kaiba?! But why?" Yugi asked.

She merely became angrier. "Because he has been alone, hurt, and is haunted by things he doesn't want to remember. He can only trust a younger sibling. He understands the pain of being unable to trust. I don't look back on the past… I walk away into the shining future!" The group took a step back at her animosity. _"Great, a female Kaiba, just perfect!" _Joey thought to himself. It began to rain and the four left not even bothering to go see Kaiba since they could guess what his answer was.

Sarah stared into the sky. _"At least she has friends…"_ Sarah walked over to Kaiba. Kaiba got up to meet her eyes. "What do you want?" Sarah stared emotionlessly. Kaiba was impressed not only was she not a dimwit like Wheeler, she didn't tolerate being toyed with, she could understand him, and she didn't fear him. The last part however, he didn't know whether to deem impressive or foolish. "…Aren't you lonely?" She asked suddenly ruining the silence. Kaiba shrugged. "…Don't ask such stupid questions, I don't need anyone!" With that, Kaiba quickly took his leave. Sarah sighed as she grabbed Stardust Dragon who once again began to glow. "Enough of this! I have a duel to prepare for…" With that Sarah too walked away both readying themselves for their duel.

Little did Kaiba know, he was in for more surprises than he thought…

Author's Notes:

Phew, keeping him in character through a whole chapter is harder than it looks! ^_^ Um…I guess you can already guess one of the surprises coming up. Please Review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Sarah, Friend or Foe?

Hi everyone it's me updating again! ^_^ Aw man, who else is ticked cuz school is gonna be back soon? Dang it why couldn't they have school on the internet huh? Well, I'll do my best to update but with school back on the rise it may be a little hard. Original Card Warning.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

The Song written in to the story is I Am All Of Me

Chapter 2: Sarah, Friend or Foe

Sarah had gotten to her house and was getting her deck set up when she heard a knock at her front door. "Hey Rika can ya get the door." Footsteps charged for the door, "Okay Sarah!" A girl opened a door to find a boy with tri-colored hair, a friendly look on his face, and an upside down pyramid on a chain around his neck. "Hi, I'm a friend of Sarah's Yugi Motou may I come in?" He asked politely. The girl almost jumped in glee. "You're Yugi Motou?! The guy who won Battle City?! Wow! Sarah, Yugi's here!" The girl eagerly brought Yugi to Sarah who was still on the couch setting her deck up. "Oh, it's you…Yugi." She invited him to sit with her as she shuffled through one more time. "You met the King of Games and didn't tell me?! Not fair Sarah!" Rika was so shocked she didn't realize Yugi was getting his own deck out. "…Rika, go back upstairs and play with your friend. "Kay, but you better get his autograph sometime for me. "Hey Sarah, if you're gonna duel Kaiba, take these." Yugi handed her three cards, Black Luster Ritual, Black Luster Soldier, and the legendary Master of Dragon Soldier.

Sarah almost fell over and died when Yugi gave them to her. _"Why is he being so nice? These are some of the most powerful cards in the game! I don't trust him, but I do need these to take this guy on…"_ Sarah reluctantly took the cards. "Thanks Yugi." Yugi got up and readied himself to leave. "Hey, if you ever want friends, you can come hang out with us. Good luck on your duel Sarah. We'll be there to support you." With those words Yugi left as a melancholy Sarah was left to sit and ponder his words. "They could never understand…who I really am…" Sarah put the cards in and lazily sprawled on the couch waiting for Kaiba. She was dressed in normal wear with a black shirt and a grey hoodie, with a pair of pants. Sarah was not going to trust them, it was dangerous. They could get hurt, hell, killed is another viable possibility.

A few hours later, Sarah grabbed her duel disk and waited by the door, Kaiba should be hear any minute now. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Rika answered the door. "Wow, how come Sarah knows all these celebrities? Come in!" She said as Kaiba stepped in but Kaiba was in more shock than ever. Not only was she his newest rival, at least until he beat her, but she was his next door neighbor who just moved in!" Kaiba and Mokuba entered the house as Mokuba looked around with a curious look on his face. Sarah greeted them. "Sorry Kaiba, Rika's friend went home early so we may have a larger audience." Kaiba only chuckled. "Whatever, that only leaves more eye witnesses to the people who saw me crush you tonight." Sarah only scoffed. "We'll see Kaiba. Wait, who's this kid? Is he your little brother?" She asked pointing at Mokuba. _"They don't look identical in the slightest!"_ Sarah almost laughed but held it in. "Yup, I'm Mokuba Kaiba! Good luck, you're gonna need it."

Sarah smiled at the younger Kaiba. _"At least this one seems a little nicer." _She quickly crouched to Mokuba's level to whisper something inaudible to Kaiba. Mokuba stiffed and quickly smirked at Kaiba as Kaiba blushed. _"Oh my Ra. What the hell did she tell him?! Oh hell no! She didn't!" _Sarah was really happy now, she got her desired reaction and was smiling deviously pondering the next move in her scheme. Mokuba helped as he happily announced, "As a way of getting to know their new neighbors, they want us to spend the night and a Kaiba doesn't decline an offer if it would be rude right Seto?" Mokuba had a fox like grin, and was enjoying the moment but their fun was short lived as Kaiba scoffed it off and walked outside. "Please, I don't have time for such idle things. Now if you'll excuse us Mokuba, Sarah and I have a duel to attend to."

The two went outside and readied their duel disks as someone bumped into Mokuba. "Sorry, didn't see you there! Hey, who're you?" Rika asked happily. Mokuba smirked. "Mokuba…Mokuba Kaiba." She was surprised. "Hi, my name's Rika and I guess you already met my sister. She acts distant among others but she's really a great person and really needs a friend." Mokuba smirked. "Hm, it's a similar story for us too. My brother's the same way." Mokuba and Rika sat in silence for a second until they both got a smirk.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mokuba asked deviously.

"Yup." Rika said as evil crept its way into her tone.

"We set them up." They both said as the two elder siblings turned their heads to try and eavesdrop on their conversation. "What are they talking about?" Sarah wondered aloud. "Hmph, who knows." Kaiba said uninterested as their duel disks set their life points to 4000.

"Duel!" They both declared.

"I go first. I summon The White Stone of Legend and set one card face down. I end my turn." Sarah said with a smirk. _"If he thinks he's killing my monster, he's dead."_ Kaiba scoffed. "My move!" Kaiba smirked at his hand. "First I play X-Head Cannon in attack mode, then I play Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out your face down card!" Sarah cursed under her breath as the card was destroyed. "Now X-Head Cannon Attack her Whtie Stone of Legend!" The cannon shot and destroyed the stone but as it was destroyed Sarah almost chuckled.

Sarah: 2,550

Kaiba: 4,000

Kaiba realized his mistake as she began searching his deck. _"I must have triggered its effect!"_ Sarah smiled as she took one card from her deck and added it to her hand. "Sorry Kaiba, but when you send The White Stone of Legend to the graveyard, I can search my deck for one Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon and add it too my hand." Kaiba scowled. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Sarah only stared emotionlessly at the card. "I now play Monster Reborn to bring back The Whtie Stone of Legend and summon The Lord of Dragons in attack mode. Now go Flute of Summoning Dragon! Now I play one Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon and summon along with it Hyozanryu in attack mode. Now watch Kaiba as I summon up part of my road to victory! I sacrifice Hyozanryu and The White Stone of Legend to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!" Kaiba looked in horror as the monster he saw this morning appeared before him. "Now, Blue-Eyes attack his X-Head Cannon!" Blue-Eyes roared as it fired up its Burst Stream of Destruction. "I don't think so! Reveal trap card! Negate Attack! With this card, I negate your attack and you can't attack for the rest of your turn." Sarah growled but only set two more cards face down. "Fine then, your turn."

Kaiba drew his card and smiled at his own Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon. "I play Soul Exchange in order to use your Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a sacrifice!"

Sarah almost gaped. "Oh crap you're kidding!" Kaiba's smirk grew more evident. "Sorry, but it's over. I sacrifice X-Head Cannon, and your Blue-Eyes to summon my own Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" As soon as Sarah's Blue-Eyes disappeared it reappeared on Kaiba's side of the field. "Any last words Sarah?" Sarah snickered. "Two, counter combo! First I play Emergency Provisions to destroy one of my face down cards to gain 1000 life points! Now I activate Ring of Destruction to destroy Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon!"

"Oh no!" Kaiba yelled as his dragon burst into flames. Sarah only scoffed. "Unfortunately, we both take 3000 points of damage for the destruction."

Kaiba: 1,000

Sarah: 550

Kaiba scowled angrily as he set another face down card. "You'll regret that I swear it!" Sarah only smiled wickedly as she drew her card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Sarah's eyes widened at the cards she drew. "Black Luster…Soldier…" Sarah shut her eyes in desperation to not play it along with its ritual. She remembered Yugi's words. _"If you ever want friends, come and hang out with us. Good luck, we'll be there to support you!" _Sarah scoffed at his words. _"Yeah right, he's not even here!"_ Sarah turned as she heard her name behind her to find Yugi and his friends. "Sorry we're late but Joey got lost getting here so we went to find him and came ASAP!" Yugi said happily. Sarah couldn't believe it. _"They did show…Then maybe just maybe…"_ Sarah turned to Kaiba, the fire of determination in her eyes. "I play Black Luster Ritual and by sacrificing my second Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon from my hand I play the Black Luster Soldier!"

"What?!" Kaiba gasped as the knight appeared on the field. _"That's Yugi's Card! But how…he couldn't have gave it to her…or did he?"_ "That's not all Kaiba! Now I play Soul Release to remove the two Blue-Eyes from play." Kaiba tensed. "She couldn't be planning to summon that could she?!" Sarah smirked. "Now, Return from the Different Dimension which allows me by paying half of my life points, to play monsters removed from play!" Kaiba gasped. _"She is!" _Yami Yugi emerged and he smirked at Sarah's forming combo. _"Behold Kaiba, the card that shows the true power of dueling for your friends…Master of Dragon Soldier…"_ Sarah smiled as the wind picked up. "Now I remove the two Blue-Eyes on the field and the one on my hand from play to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba gasped as it came before him. "This isn't over yet! I remove from play the Ultimate Dragon along with the Black Luster Soldier to summon Master of Dragon Soldier!" She smirked as the card appeared behind her. "Ready to meet your maker Kaiba?!" Sarah taunted as Kaiba began to laugh. Joey jumped from the sudden laughter. "He's lost it! That thing is gonna totally demolish him!" Kaiba's laugh got louder and Sarah looked in horror.

"I'm afraid that's not the case. Reveal Trap Card, Copy Fusion! I can summon a Fusion Monster from my fusion deck as long as you played it already or have it on the field currently and I play Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba smirked confidently as the dragon appeared on his side. Sarah put up a reassured face. "So what, Kaiba? It only has 4500 ATK points and my monster has 5500 due to Stardust Dragon being on the field." Kaiba smirked. "In exchange for the summoning, I have to send all three Blue-Eyes to the graveyard and now, De-Fusion!" Sarah finally caught on. "Oh no!" Kaiba smiled. "Oh yes, and now Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate split apart as the three original Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragons appeared on the field.

Sarah was in awe. No one could ever last this long against her normally. "Remember, I've got the Lord of Dragons so your trap if it targets dragons won't hurt me! Master of Dragon Soldier attack Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon with Galaxy Crusher!" The Dragon roared as it streamed its attack at Kaiba. "Don't think so, Mirror Force!"

"Wha!" Sarah shrieked as it reversed the attack at her monsters. "Heh, sorry Kaiba but Stardust Dragon's effect negates the effect of any card that destroys any amount of cards on the field. Go Stardust Dragon, Victim Sanctuary!" The Stardust Dragon raised its wings against the attack and in a flash of light the attack and the dragon collided. It exploded in a beam of light. "…I end my turn so Stardust Dragon can return to the field, your move." Sarah announced. "Fine, I play polymerization to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon back to the field!" Sarah gasped as the dragon returned in its glory. "Now, I play Power Compensation to equal the attack of Master of Dragon Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Oh no! You wouldn't!" Sarah cried helplessly as the dragons prepared to fire their attacks. "I'm afraid it's over, Blue-Eyes Ultimate collide with that dragon!" The monsters shot their attacks off but when it seemed the collision would never end a great blinding light shot out dragging Sarah, Kaiba, and Yami inside. "What's this?!" Yami questioned aloud. _"It looks like…Egypt?! …But why?!"_ Sarah thought to herself. Kaiba turned and found himself in a familiar scene kneeling before the Blue-Eyes' stone tablet, a limp, dead woman in his arms. Sarah gasped in horror as the girl looked a lot like her. _"What's this feeling inside me? Is it…fear? Why does this feel so familiar...?" _Sarah thought to herself. Yami too had quite a shot of terror run through his veins. "Could Kaiba's connection to the Blue-Eyes; involve this woman's death?! If so…did he kill her?!" Yami wondered as they were all shot back to the modern era.

Yami, Sarah and Kaiba gasped for air as they stood but the duel monsters were gone and their duel disks had shut off. "What's this?! The disks shut themselves off!" Kaiba yelled as he checked to see the problem. "Ah, I see, too much power, no matter for we know who won today." Sarah glared at him as he strolled to the house. "That is all of my business with you so Mokuba and I will be leaving now." Kaiba began to walk away to search for his brother. "Wait a minute!" Sarah demanded as he turned to face her. "What?" Sarah pressed on against the protests of Tea not to anger Kaiba. "Aren't you gonna at least tell your opponent they did well?!" Sarah asked. "Hmph…Losers…are losers…" Kaiba said monotonously. Sarah glared in frustration. "Do you have any compassion?! Where is your honor?! You may have a monster you hold with pride but believe me Kaiba you are not worthy of its strength!" She yelled to him as he stared coldly at her. "The only one who has the right to use the Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon…is me. End of discussion."

"Kaiba!" It was too late, Kaiba was already in the house on the hunt for Mokuba. Yami put a hand on Sarah. "Its fine, you did great." Yami said warmly. Joey snickered. "Yeah, did ya see the look on Rich Boy's face when ya brought out Master of Dragon Soldier?! I wish I had a camera!" Tea smiled. "Besides, you shouldn't expect to beat Kaiba on your first duel against Kaiba." She took their compliments but soon noticed Yugi had either gotten taller or she was seeing things from the light from earlier. "Is it me, or did Yugi get taller?!" Sarah asked as Yami smirked and Joey smiled. "Well ya see, inside dat puzzle of Yugi's lives an ancient Pharaoh from 5000 years ago and he's here to save the world from some kind of evil." Sarah tried to keep a straight face but burst into hysterical fits of laughter. "You -expect me -to believe there's a -pharaoh in there?!" She almost screamed pointing at the Millennium Puzzle. "What a joke! I knew you guys were nuts but this just proves it!" Sarah shouted through laughter. "Now wait just a minute!" Joey began. "Wait, let her go. It may be best she doesn't know." Yami chided to Joey as he reluctantly stepped down.

"_But Pharaoh you saw her with us in the vision! She's connected to the past too so she has a right to know!" Yugi reminded. "True, but she's not ready to accept that yet so we must give her time." _With those words, Yugi said no more. "C'mon everyone let's go home." Yugi said as they walked down the street to head to Yugi's Game Shop to enjoy each other's company. Sarah sighed. "Guess that settles it." She began to walk into the house as someone dressed in black tried to choke her. "We meet again Sarah! Did you really think you could run away?!" Sarah tried to scream but the screams were muffled by the hand covering her mouth. Kaiba luckily heard the noise. "You two stay in here, I'm gonna go check on Sarah." Kaiba ordered as the two kids stood at attention and saluted him. "Roger." Kaiba rushed off eyes aimed to kill. "What's with your brother? Is he letting you spend the night or something?" Mokuba shook his head worriedly. "No, that can't be it. He had his 'I'm gonna kill someone' face." Mokuba got up to follow his brother but Rika grabbed his hand. "Let go! I'm gonna help him!" Mokuba struggled but her eyes stated clear as day she wasn't letting go. "Your brother told us to stay here so let's go play some videos games kay." Mokuba chuckled. "Fine, but I'm gonna win!" Rika laughed. "We'll see."

_Meanwhile Outside…_

"Sarah!" Kaiba yelled as he found her hopelessly trying to release herself from the man's grip. Finally, he threw her against the wall in an attempt to incapacitate her. She hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. Mokuba and Rika were watching from the door now. "Leave my sister alone!" She said trying to hit the mysterious man. A eerie pulse came from Sarah. _"boom…boom…" _Kaiba almost turned pale when Mokuba and Rika both tried to fight the guy off. "Hah, nice try little brats now be good-" The man grabbed a gun from his jacket. "And Die!" Kaiba ran into the middle pushing them out of the way to prevent the fire. The man smiled as he was ready for it and re-aimed at Rika. "Sarah help me!!!" The pulse grew louder and when the gun fired, Rika closed her eyes awaiting death but it never came. There standing before the man, eyes red as blood was Sarah.

_Eerie Guitar._

"Get your filth away from my sister and her friend!" She punched the guy in a barrage of fists and ruthlessly kicked him through a metal wall to a run down building.

_Guitar getting louder…_

When the dust from the collision settled, the man stepped out as he got a new weapon out, a blade. "I like it get angry! Try that cheap shot of yours now!" Sarah was getting worse by the second. Her eyes faded from just red to deep crimson pupils and black replaced the white of the eyes, the air chilled as Kaiba's spine shivered in horror. "Wh-what is she?!"

_Die…die…die…die…_

Sarah almost flew at the man in lightning agility kicking him back to the ground as he threw her back into a wall of her own.

_I see no, hear no evil black writin' on the wall…_

Sarah returned and kicked his jaw setting causing the man to howl in pain as she punched him again in the gut and jabbed him in the neck. Kaiba thought that was the end until he was knocked out by some unknown punk behind him who tried to get away with him, Mokuba and Rika. The gang arrived and took the dead body of the man and began to try and run.

_Unleashed a million faces and one by one they fall…_

Sarah leapt at them dispatching them like a demon from hell. Her nails got longer, she began to see red. That was it she was berserk. She was ripping out their arms from their sockets and ripping them apart limb, from limb. She screeched at them and as if a hurricane picked them up, they were sent flying into the walls and hit the ground hard. The three holding their hostages were horrified, they said she was a rough fighter, not a monster.

_Black hearted evil, brave hearted hero…I am all, I am all I am…_

She walked towards them, her eyes reflecting death. They backed away as she drew closer to them.

_I…I…I…I am…Here we go buddy, here we go…_

Suddenly ten red dots appeared on Sarah's chest as people leapt from the roof and shot at her with their lock-on snipers. The shots connected, but she wasn't dead in fact she was far from dead and was a red aura appeared around her. They all backed away still shooting.

_Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare, dare…One step forward two steps back I'll be there…_

The aura grew brighter as the ground shook like an earthquake. The men wanted to scream but they knew it didn't matter for in a few seconds they'd all be dead. She screamed in anger as a red shockwave shot out and ripped them all in half forcing them away.

_Can you see all of me?! _

_Walk into my mystery!_

_Step in side and hold on for dear life…_

She found the three hostage holders still alive clinging to their hostages and trying to drag themselves to a get away car out back. She grabbed them and snatched the three away while mercilessly beating them until they were unrecognizable. Kaiba's eyes squinted open just for a moment to see her beating the living hell out of her assailers as he once again drifted unconscious.

_Do you remember me?! _

_Capture you and set you free._

_I am all, I am all of me…_

Sarah held the ripped apart remains of the attackers in her hand by their hair.

_I am…I am…_

She threw the broken body to the side as her eyes lost their red coloring. Her nails shrunk back and the red aura disappeared.

_Here we go…I am all of, I am all of me…_

Sarah felt like had been dreaming as she regained mental consciousness. She scanned her surroundings in horror, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Rika were unconscious, her hands were drenched in blood, and the twenty men around her were mercilessly slaughtered, nothing left by broken limbs and unrecognizable torn beings who were once people. Kaiba and Mokuba had a few scratches but Rika had a scar on her arm. "Oh no…not again! Damn it! Oh my Ra Rika! Shit! I gotta get them all back to my place." Sarah quickly picked Rika up and put Mokuba and Seto in the back of the so called get away car and rode back home to her place to treat their wounds.

_At Sarah's house a few hours later…_

Kaiba awoke with a groan, he couldn't believe what he saw last night. _"It must've been a dream…It had to be…"_ Kaiba's vision finally kicked in as he found Sarah looming over him waiting for him to wake up. "…You okay?" She asked calmly. Kaiba got up as she sat beside him on the couch. "You got knocked out by the jerks who tried to kidnap us." Kaiba looked speculative. "And you beat all of them up?" He asked as she looked at him, guilt written all over her face. "Much more than that, but I just beat them up with some moves from my hometown so don't think too much of it." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "So the explosions and all that was a dream right?" Sarah made a confused face. "Hm? What are you talking about Kaiba?" Kaiba shook his head knowing he wasn't getting an answer and got up. "Thanks for the treatment, but where's Mokuba?" Sarah shook her head. "He got up earlier and is currently downstairs playing with Rika." Sarah answered in her own monotonous voice. Kaiba walked out the door. "We're leaving, good day Sarah." Sarah almost got up to ask him what he saw but she knew he didn't believe in magic and that was good enough for her.

"He would never understand…" She said weakly as she stared out of her window.

Author's Notes:

Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Review please! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: As a Friend

Here's the next chapter to this story which marks the first appearance for a few new characters and…part of the plot. Have fun reading it! ^_^

As a Friend: The Forbidden Power

Kaiba and Mokuba returned to their normal living house a block down from Sarah's house. It was pretty basic as a two story, nothing like one would expect from a person as rich as Seto Kaiba. "Mokuba, you've been quiet all the way home. Is something wrong?" Mokuba only shook his head. "Seto, are you two friends?" Kaiba stared at Mokuba like he had gone insane. "Hmph, friends are for the weak. I don't need them." Kaiba stated monotonously. Mokuba frowned. "Even you need friends Seto." The twelve year old turned away to go to his room. Kaiba sighed angrily. "I've been letting him hang out with Yugi and his band of cheerleaders too long." Kaiba went to his room to begin filing the last report for the finalization for Kaibaland.

Meanwhile Sarah was in her room in the fetal position staring at a mysterious mark on her hand. It was a black dragon with a red mane and a purple outline glow faintly as it resided again. She punched the wall. "Stupid mark!" She remembered everything; this mark would be the mark of her people's hate towards her. _"I was betrayed…lied to…and then after all that they…they…"_ Sarah closed her eyes in pain as an image of what looked like Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End appeared in her mind. "Sarah! Aren't you gonna go to get the groceries?" Sarah jumped as Rika was sitting on the edge of her bed. "…You did it again didn't you?" She asked sadly. Sarah was guilt ridden, she had promised never to use _that_ power again. "I'm sorry, but if I hadn't I think we all would've died." Sarah said in her defense as Rika stared at her with a thought of worry on her face. Sarah smoothed her hand through Rika's hair. "Don't worry kiddo I'll be fine, you know as well as I do that they won't hurt you as long as I'm around." With that Sarah got up and walked out of the room with her deck in hand. Rika stared out the window into the rain which seemed to reflect the unspoken tears of Sarah's heart. "It's not me I'm worried about…" He sister had thrown away her happiness just to protect her and trusted no one but her as a result. "Maybe Mr. Kaiba can help me…" Rika said outspokenly as she began forming a plan in her mind.

Sarah wandered the streets until she made it into Domino Woods where no one could see her for miles. "Alright, this should be far enough…" Sarah shut her eyes in deep concentration as a large white circle appeared under her. She opened her eyes as her eyes began to glow blue. "Alright, Divine Sealing: Cursed Binding!" White chains dug into her flesh as a red aura was being removed from the very bowels of her soul. Sarah screamed in pain as a shockwave ripped through Domino sweeping people off their feet like a violent hurricane. Kaiba, who had just been walking into the forest to think in private, noticed a white light shoot into the sky as the whole town was blinded by the white light. _"Wh-What is this?!"_ A piercing dragonic cry screeched the air as people bent over in fear at the blood curling roar. _"Blue-Eyes…White Dragon?! …But why?" _Kaiba dashed to the source as fast as he could to find an unconscious Sarah laying their in pain. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba demanded as Sarah slowly got up. As she rose to her feet, Kaiba noticed something glowing faintly under the hand she was using to cover her arm. "What is that?!" He questioned as walked towards him. "It's…nothing." Kaiba didn't buy it and forcefully removed her hand from her arm to find the glowing mark. "A tattoo?" He asked. She scoffed at him harshly. "Hardly! Now would ya let go. I've got somewhere to be." She yanked her arm from his grip and ran past him as fast as she could, but before she could get even an inch away from him she collapsed and was once again unconscious.

Kaiba turned to her and picked her up. Her arm stopped glowing and he stared at her pained face. "Hm…that mark…I don't like it." Kaiba left without a word and quickly got into his car.

_A few hours later at Sarah's house…_

Sarah awoke with a groan as she recalled the events. She had used the forbidden technique passed down to her by her mother to remove the cursed power of that Ka. She had too, her sister had suffered so much and the blood lusting power of the demon Ka was too much for her to handle now. _"But how did I…get here…?"_ Her vision cleared as Kaiba's form loomed over her, an eye of curiosity on her the whole time. "Wanna tell me why you were unconscious in the middle of the forest?" Sarah almost jumped but quickly recoiled from the pain. "Yeah, you're in some rough shape. Your sister told me to stay here with you until you got up." Sarah almost made an expression of anger and shock. _"D-damn her!" _Kaiba chuckled at her reaction and went on, "she said you like to have company of people you trust but I will tell you this now…I am not someone to put your trust in." Sarah only looked at him, her expression blank. Kaiba sighed knowing this wasn't getting him anywhere. "Look, believe what you want but I only fight for myself and Mokuba…No exceptions." Sarah tried to get up after him but he was already gone. He wandered down to the front door and opened it to find two figures waiting outside. "We're family. The name's Slayer Shinigami, and this is Sheku Shinigami, we're her…guardians so please let us pass." Kaiba was suspicious and let them in but quickly turned to follow them. The one thing Kaiba noted about this man was that he, with the exception of his pale skin looked nothing like Sarah.

The man stood at five foot eleven, with dirty blond hair, and had golden eyes that looked like those of a serpent. He wore a red shirt with black pants with red markings unlike anything Kaiba had ever seen before. He also had a large, eight foot long sword that he didn't even bother to hide, hanging carelessly on his back. The woman on the other hand was five foot six, with dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a kimono which led Kaiba to believe she must be some kind of cosplayer for a shop somewhere. She had a gentle smile and had a graceful step. He followed them as Slayer walked in and Sarah almost puked when he came in. Slayer sighed lazily. "What trouble did you get into this time?" He asked lazily. Kaiba was starting to buy the guardian statement since to him that seemed solid proof enough. Sarah growled. "What do you need to know?!" She retorted as Sheku sat by her side. "Sarah, you know we are not enemies so please just tell us what you've been up to." Sheku's eyes were pleading and Kaiba understood now that they meant no harm. "Well, you two seem harmless so I'll leave her to you." After Kaiba's foot steps were inaudible Slayer took a relaxed breath. "Now that the mortal's gone, now I may ask; why did you use Cursed Binding?" Sarah only recoiled. "Relax, I won't punish you for your foolishness but I have some bad new for you." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Which would be?" Sarah only looked at her grimly. "Your spell…it didn't work." Sarah gasped and her eyes began to glow red again as her demonic transformation slowly kicked into action.

Slayer pressed a mysterious glowing energy ball on her for head as her transformation receded. "What have I told you about that? You'll turn into a void if you give in to the mark of Chaos." Slayer reminded as Sarah remembered the horrible memories of her first fight against a void. "Voids, humans who've become monsters by losing their souls by magical means and become mindless demons of mass destruction as their evil Ka merge with their bodies in an unnatural and horrific rate." Sarah only nodded at her reminder of what a void really is. "I heard from Sheku you had killed using your Void form and we came to make sure you had reversed the transformation in time but know this Sarah, if you become a real void…I'll dispatch you myself." With that Slayer and Sheku disappeared in an instant like vapor in the wind. Slayer's final words echoed into Sarah's head only to smile a few seconds later. "Heh, heh, if you can." The rain poured harder as the lightning screamed louder.

A few hours later, Sarah opened the door to find Slayer, Sheku and a new person with red hair and deep red eyes. "My name is Kenshou. We came back after we found this at your door." Sarah took the note and opened it as her eyes widened as she read it.

_"We've got your sister and your pathetic friends. Seriously Sarah can't you me a more entertaining game?! …We are waiting for your surrender at the docks but if you choose to fight, well, try if you might but you will die."_

The note had no signature but Sarah's shocked face made it obvious she knew the person. "I knew they'd come for me. Now, there's only one thing left to do." Sarah opened the lock on a chest and pulled out a katana. "…Let's finish this." Without a word of her next move, Sarah pushed Kenshou out of the way as she made her way to the back of the house. "Do not be reckless is all I ask." Sheku said softly. Sarah only turned away. "I'm fine." Sarah finished as she pressed a fist to her heart. "Ka summoning technique: Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon roared to life as she leapt to the top. Slayer ran to the dragon as Sarah stared at him coldly. "You know Ka summoning is forbidden in the world of humans. "I don't care cuz right now innocent people are in danger because of me!" Before Slayer could even react, the dragon flew off gracefully as they could only watch. Sheku was prepared to follow but Slayer stopped her. "Let her go, this is something she's gotta do." Kenshou nodded. "Indeed it is." The dragon flew and ripped through the wind as Sarah's eyes began to glow.

_Later at the docks…_

A group of hooded figures stood at the docks with Mokuba unconscious and Rika and Kaiba trying to squirm out of the rope they were tied in. Kaiba let out a grunt as he was kicked in the stomach by one of the figures. "This guy's to noisy, lets kill em!" The shortest one barked angrily. "The tallest one nodded. "Indeed this boy is a pain…Okay, you may kill him. The world will not miss him." The tallest figure said with a laugh. Kaiba shut his eyes as the giant axe loomed over his neck. _"Guess this is it. Sorry Mokuba." _Suddenly a stream of white fire burned the figure's arm along with his axe, into ashes. "What the hell?! Who the hell did that! I'll kill ya!" Suddenly a well timed kick sent the figure flying into a nearby lamppost and into the ocean. As the dust settled Kaiba's eyes widened at who was attacking their assailers. "Sarah?!" Kaiba knew it was her by the way she stared at people in those cold eyes. But something was off, she had become relaxed, she'd at least grown an inch. "Leave in peace or I shall slay you all." She said calmly but her voice was sweet and intoxicating as Kaiba felt as though she had been trying to seduce him with her voice. "Us, the great generals of the Void Army surrender?! You must be stupid to believe we will leave without your head!" The bulkiest of the group timed his strike and hit her square in the stomach…or did he? Sarah's form faded into mist. "Heh, fools I am over here." Sarah was standing on water as a giant basilisk made of water began to form behind her. "Art of the Water: Sea Basilisk!" The water roared to life as it sprung at her attackers and pushed them onto the wall of one of the storage buildings.

The tallest laughed. "Ah Sarah, hailed for your excellence in magic, mastering the Ka summoning at the age of twelve, and learning all six of the core elemental arts by fourteen. A retired manslayer active from ages ten to thirteen. Your name is famous throughout the land, and your skills are that of legend. Your Ka is the Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon correct?" Sarah's fist burned with anger as she raised it towards them. "What the hell do you know?! How do you know about me?!" The figure laughed. "We know everything about you…Kisara." Sarah stepped back in horror and Kaiba took a double take. _"That name…! It's…so familiar!"_ Sarah's left eye turned into the familiar gold that Kaiba saw the day they met. "Sacred Art of the Winds: Stardust Whiplash!" Beautiful white and blue stardust rained from the heavens as it formed a whip that was held by Sarah's bare hands. The whip lashed at them as it impaled the short and chubby one who had just managed to just get out of the water.

The whip returned to her as if she was warning them. "Ah, don't be so cruel it's been years since we saw each other." The whip slammed down next to him creating a crater in its wake. "I see so you're behind this, eh Mitsurugi?" The figure took off his hood to reveal a deathly pale face of the dead, and deathly pitch black eyes with purple irises and that ghostly black hair. "I see you remember me. We use to be such good friends. Why don't you unleash the mark and everything will be fine." Sarah swore as the mark glowed a furious purple. "Shit!" She cried as her eyes turned purple and she bent over in pain. Suddenly she shrunk back, and her shoulders was again her aware self. _"Damn, Kisara can't switch with me when this damn mark acts up!" _Mitsurugi laughed sadistically. "Aw, has your little friend abandoned you? …Just like they all did when we branded that mark on you!" Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were treating her like they own her. Mitsurugi chuckled as he stamped a foot on Kaiba's head. Kaiba grunted in pain. "Leave him out of this!" Sarah demanded. Mitsurugi laughed. "Oh yeah, the power of our world is forbidden now since 'peace' reigns now huh? That's why you won't fight as you once did am I right?" Sarah growled as he kicked Kaiba to the side. "Peace, what a joke! They killed for that peace and one day the blood will be spilt all over again so why bother?!" Rika bit Mitsurugi's arm. "Leave Sarah alone you monster!" Mitsurugi laughed like a maniac as he flew Rika to the side. "Impudent brat." Sarah's growl got low and husky as her nails grew to claws, her hair eyes going black and red.

"That's it! Get angry, reveal to me the bloodlust in your soul! Show me the Chaos Dragon's power that we sealed in that ungrateful soul of yours!" Mitsurugi screamed in joy as the aura ripped through the very Earth's core. As Mitsurugi laughed at what he thought was his victory to his sick little game, his joy was short lived as she absorbed all the energy back into her. "I will not…become like you!" She roared as a white rose appeared in her hand. "Whtie Rose Art of the Earth: Toxic Temptation!" A white rose bloomed under Mitsurugi as he tried to jump but he was caught by white chains. "Whtie Dragon Art of the Light: Whtie Chains!" The Rose vine's thorns cut into him as he screamed in pain. The rose arose to him as it began to close. The drilling of the vines became harder and the grip of the chains became suffocating around his limbs and neck. With a final horrific scream the rose closed and reopened seconds later with a pierced Mitsurugi inside the mess of vines. Sarah sighed as she turned away. "Quit kidding around, I know you're still alive." She said calmly. "Art of the Demons: Mist Phantasm. What a cheap trick Mitsurugi." She chuckled as his stupidity since the technique actually does allow your soul to be sensed as it escapes the trap, allowing your enemy an advantage. "Aw, is playtime over? I thought you would want to warm up." Sarah gasped as her legs weren't moving. "You aren't the only one who can use magic you know. Art of the Demons: Fear Petrifaction. Now that you're paralyzed taking you back to him will be easy!"

Sarah struggled but her limbs wouldn't listen, she couldn't move. This was it for her. She was going to be sent back to that accursed world and probably killed. His hand lit up with faint lavender light. "Goodbye, Sarah!" Mitsurugi dashed to her laughing maniacally but his attack was intercepted by Kaiba delivering a fierce blow to Mitsurugi's jaw sending him plundering to the ground. Mitsurugi laughed happily as his game just got a lot more fun. "Ah, playing dirty are we." He disappeared and reappeared holding Mokuba and Rika. "I think these two will do for showing we tried to accomplish our mission." Sarah screamed but nothing came out. "That's right, you still can't move. Oh well, let's end your misery!" Sarah gasped as his halberd slammed through her stomach. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "Well, that about raps this up. Enzan, Kurogestu, we're leaving." The other three remaining figures left in a black swirling void and vanished.

Sarah's vision was hazy, she herself couldn't regenerate as fast as her void self could. _"Sarah! Sarah! You've got to get up! Sarah!"_ "That voice…Kisara…? I'm sorry, but it appears I'm gonna die…" _"SARAH!"_ It was too late she was gone to this world. Kaiba was standing over her body as the pool of blood was washed away by the rain. "He knelt down to her and for the first time in years, a tear rolled down his cheek. "You idiot! Why the hell did you try to save us! Now look you're dead! Friends are for fools you shouldn't have endangered yourself by doing this!"

Sarah brought a hand to his face and gently wiped a tear away. "Hey…don't tell me the great Seto Kaiba's crying over me?" But Kaiba had greater worries, they kidnapped Mokuba and Rika and he swore on his life he was gonna make these guys pay…whoever they are. "I'm sorry about Mokuba. If I was stronger I could have saved them. I'm sorry for all of this Kaiba!" She was breaking down but Kaiba didn't like this side of her. "This isn't all your fault you idiot!" She stared at him confused. "Now, are we gonna sit here and let you bleed to death or are we gonna get you a doctor?" She stood weakly and grabbed on to him, holding on for dear life. She for the first time, smiled sincerely at Kaiba. "I'll be fine…just take me home and I'll be fine." Kaiba looked at her like she had lost her mind. "But-" She put a finger over his lip and smiled mysteriously. "I'll explain on the way." Kaiba nodded. "Fine." Little did he know, his world was about to change beyond anything he could ever imagine. Sarah smiled. _"One more time…just one more…That I may have… friends…" _She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep in Kaiba's arms as they made way back home though it will be empty.

Sheku and Slayer stood on the roof of the storage building. "It is time." Slayer nodded. "Come on, we've got some preparations to make." With that they disappeared on their own and the wind and rain covered the night.

Author's Notes:

Sorry, no song for the action scene. I didn't think I Am All Of Me fit this scene but the next fight scene might have one. Just to make sure it's clear, Kisara is Sarah's Yami. Review Please! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: A Sacrifice for a Friend

Hello everybody! Sorry the updates are takin so long. Gah, with school back up its hard for me to do anything. The updates for White Dusk and Fate's Hand 2. Well, here's the next chapter to Piercing Light which is going to be a filler chapter before a chapter with a lot of action and a song written in.

The Price of a Wish:

Sarah was still shaken at the loss of Mokuba and Rika. She could never forgive herself for this, but what choice did she have honestly. Slayer, Kenshou, and Skeku all sat in silence. Kaiba finally got up, "Thanks for trying Sarah, but…I'm just gonna go home…" Kaiba left and Slayer strolled to Sarah who sat miserably on her bed. _"Why…why did this happen..? I…just want them to comeback. Take whatever you want from me but I just want Mokuba and Rika back…" _Sarah moaned inwardly. "You know you didn't have the power to fight Mitsurugi yet." Slayer chastised while Sarah turned. "Shut up, they got my sister, they got my friend's brother, they'll come for him and I next." Sarah said mechanically. Slayer snickered. "Not necessarily." Sheku walked into Sarah's room with Mokuba and Rika; unconscious, but safe nonetheless. Sarah teared up and ran to hug Sheku. Slayer's face than grew grim. "There's a catch." Sarah turned in horror to listen to what her mentor had to say. "Catch, like what?!" She asked as the silenced increased her fear. Kenshou's eyes turned sad. "We have to erase the memories of all who knew you aside from us in order to use the spell that we used to save them."

Sarah stood there in complete heartbreak; no one would remember her, not Kaiba, not Mokuba, not Yugi, and his friends, and worst of all, not even her sister who she had cherished so dearly. "Why…Why is it always like this?!" She cried sadly as Slayer opened a portal to enter their world. "Kenshou, return Mokuba to Mr. Kaiba, and afterwards, follow us ASAP. Got it?" Kenshou nodded. "You ready to go back?" Slayer asked as Sarah numbly nodded. "…I'm so sorry it had to be like this. But you knew as well as I, that we cannot exist here. The age of Ka has long past this world." Sarah again nodded robotically. "May I make one request before I go back?" She asked weakly. Slayer nodded. "I want to give these cards to someone, since…I will no longer require them…" Slayer nodded. "You have an hour to find one you deem worthy of them." Sarah stood, grabbed her deck and emotionlessly headed for the door. "Will I…ever get to return to this world?" Slayer was baffled by her attraction to this world but he would not let it cloud his judgment. "Maybe when you are less wanted by assassins who use the ancient arts like Mitsurugi but go, you only have fifty minutes now." Sarah only mouthed, "Okay." Under her breath and headed for the door in search of the one who could wield the power of Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

She searched the globe travelling faster than light in search of one she deemed worthy. Finally, just arriving in Domino City about a few blocks from the Kaiba Family's house was a girl who looked similar to her. "She must be this world's version of me. Her aura is identical and in fact, her Ka is Blue-Eyes Whtie Dragon…She's perfect." Sarah draped herself in a silver blue cloak and put the hood over her face. She followed the girl to the bedroom of the one story house and finally made her presence known. "You, what is your name?" The girl wanted to scream but stopped when she realized that this girl who had invaded her home looked just like her. "I just wanna know your name; I'm the one who sold the apartment, so I just wanna confirm your identity." She thought that lie sucked, but the girl bought it. "My name is Kisara Tensho. I just moved here from an orphanage that gave me starter money to eek out a living." Sarah smiled. _"In the process of one of the saddest moments of my life, I found the one I've been searching for. Or should I say…we've been searching for."_ Sarah turned to the ghostly image of Kisara who nodded to confirm this was the one.

"…_I guess…this is goodbye huh?"_ The ghostly Kisara only gave a sympathetic look and put a hand on her shoulder. _"When you return you better visit me, well, I guess I should us since this girl is now my partner."_ The spirit of the ancient Kisara replied. Sarah smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, I almost forgot, I want you to take this. It's my duel monsters deck; I won't need it…where I'm going." Kisara gratefully accepted the gift and her eyes grew as wide as dinner trays when she saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, not to mention three of them. What she didn't know however, was that Sarah kept one card…Stardust Dragon. "I thought there were only four!" She almost screamed. "I got them from Pegasus in a tournament but he kept the fact that he made two more a secret." Sarah explained lazily remembering her easy victory over the weak duelists who opposed her. Kisara nodded and hugged Sarah happily. "Thank you so much, miss uh…what's your name miss?" Sarah chuckled. "The name's Sarah." Kisara was so happy that she set the deck next to her bed on the dresser. "Thank you so much Miss Sarah." Kisara still couldn't believe her luck, first; she gets away from that orphanage thanks to funds she saved, and then she gets Blue-Eyes White Dragon deck compliments of the seller of the house. "…You take care of yourself, kay?" Kisara nodded. "You got it." Sarah quickly turned around. "Wait, I've got one request." Kisara turned around to face her. "Yes?" Sarah continued. "If you meet a guy named Seto Kaiba make friends with him. Try as hard as you can, he won't let you in easy buy don't ever give up." Kisara nodded. "Okay I will."

With that, Sarah smiled sincerely as tears trickled off her cheek, walked into the night and disappeared in an instant. _"It's for the best, but at least Kaiba won't be alone…" _The Egyptian Kisara watched on sadly, and mournfully. _"…Poor Sarah, I wish it didn't have to be this way…"_ the spirit of the ancient Kisara said sadly. Kisara jumped at the voice. "Who's there?!" No reply came whatsoever. "Hm…that's weird, I coulda sworn I heard something. Ah, well, time to hit the hay." Kisara eyed the deck she had received and went to sleep.

Sarah warped back to the apartment that was practically next door. "You went around the world and the one we were searching for was next door to your house this whole time?" Slayer complained. "Give me a break, she actually just moved here." Sarah responded. Slayer opened the portal, "You took so long that Kenshou is back already, but…who cares let's just leave already." Sarah walked into the portal leaving all she knew behind but little did she know, her actions would have earth shattering results, and it would be so great that even the soon to be played "Ultimate Shadow Game" and fate itself would be affected by its results.

Bakura stood in the shadows of the alley as the glow of Blue-Eyes emitted from Kaiba's house and Kisara's. "Hm, fate has changed course…but why..?"

Author's Notes:

I know this leads to one question: "Why did you take out Sarah? Or, Is she coming back?" To answer both, since its part of the plot I can't tell you everything but what I will hint on is that it is the beginning of an interesting love triangle. Review Please! ^_^

Next Time:

The Three Gods Divide,

And A Fourth Shall Arise!


	6. Chapter 5: The Fourth God Card

Hey everybody, its been forever since I updated. Sorry about that. Enjoy! ^_^

**The Fourth God Card  
**

Kaiba tossed and turned, before finally shooting out of bed in horror. "No!" He screamed, the horrible image in his mind, the girl being impaled by a spear and then him at her bleeding body. Her smile haunted his mind, yet he couldn't remember for the life of him why he couldn't remember. "That girl…she looks so familiar…." The doorbell rang, as Seto heard anxious foot steps racing to the door. His guess, it was most likely Mokuba who was anxious to meet the new neighbors. Their recently adoptive sister, Rika Kaiba was most likely the second set of footsteps following the first. "…Hmph, might as well go greet them at least…." Kaiba stated matter of factly as he walked down the stairs and opened the door where the two impatient children stood anxiously. He opened the door and his eyes become larger then dinner trays, there standing before him was a girl who looked exactly like the girl in his nightmare… She smiled gently holding out a tray of cookies, "Hi everyone, the name's Kisara. May I come in?" Kaiba only nodded in his confusion while Mokuba and Rika happily showed her to the couch. "Hey Mokie, since when does Seto let a girl in?" Mokuba snickered. "You got a point sis." They both smiled deviously as she sat and Kaiba sat on the couch on the other side of the small living room. "I understand you're a busy man, but we can at least be friends right?" She smiled hopefully. Kaiba scoffed. "Please, I don't have time for friends, but I will at least extend you my courtesy." He said in a rather sore tone. He knew it; it was some random attempt at friendship.

Kisara laughed to herself. _"Guess she wasn't kidding. This boy really does have a stubborn heart."_ Kaiba smirked accusingly. "Why are you staring at me?" Kisara snapped back to reality and looked away apologetically. "Sorry about that, had something on my mind." She replied. He nodded. "Don't we all." He said under his breath but sadly for him she was fast enough to catch it. "What was that?" She asked. He realized his mistake and motioned for Mokuba to get his morning coffee. "Forget it. You don't need to know." He replied. "Just tell me….please…." She tried. Kaiba only stubbornly looked away. "You….you still go to high school right? Guess, I'll see you there. I'm sorry but you'll have to leave, I'm needed to organize a KaibaCorp event." He said changing the subject. Kisara got up and put on a stubborn face. "Fine, but I will get you to tell me one way or another." Kaiba smiled at her challenge. "Fine, I'll win." She smiled competitively. "We'll see about that." With that, she left the room and the house entirely. Kaiba sighed, _"Glad that's over…"_ Mokuba and Rika jumped him as soon as he got up. "What the?! What's with you two today?" They both grinned. "We heard you talking to that girl…" Mokuba said deviously. "Does the great Seto Kaiba, our big brother, have a girlfriend? The so called, impossible?" Kaiba scoffed at their childish words. "Please, I don't have time for this, I gotta get ready for school, you two should get going too." They sighed, "Fine." They replied knowing the fun was over.

Seto lazily put on his school uniform and walked towards the door… "Ha, she thinks she can defeat my will? What a fool…"

_Meanwhile…At Pegasus' Private Island in his Castle…_

"Ah Ms. Ishtar, it's a please to see you! What can I do for you?" Pegasus asked in his usual happy tone. "I need you to recreate the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon card." Ishizu replied. Pegasus took a double take. "Are you insane woman?! That monster was created to destroy even an Egyptian god! I found its stone tablet sleeping above the tomb of Pharaoh Seto where it was written: "I have given you the power to gain strength of the destruction of life, just as you gave me strength through your sacrifice. Kisara, please, watch over Egypt and protect the kingdom." Why should we recreate the card that can rival even Ra in power?!" Pegasus almost screamed in shock. Ishizu only stared seriously. "The card must be created, the host of the Blue-Eyes has returned to modern day." Pegasus eyed her confusedly. "You mean Kaiba-boy? Yes, yes, I already know about him." Ishizu shook her head. "No, the TRUE keeper of the Blue-Eyes, Kisara." Pegasus almost gasped. "Her soul was destroyed when Blue-Eyes was removed, how could she walk the Earth as a human?" Ishizu only narrowed her eyes. "The current pharaoh of the time, found a way to at least restore her soul through a ritual that cost him his life, by sealing a portion of his spirit into the dragon, her soul was then freed to at least be reborn just as his was still able. Or at least, that's the myth." Ishizu finally stopped talking. Pegasus nodded. "I understand, I will begin work on the card immediately." Ishizu nodded. "I thank you for the favor Pegasus, now if you'll excuse me, I must be going to a meeting at the museum." Pegasus only nodded. "What…what is happening?" He wondered aloud as the sky suddenly turned stormy.

_Later during recess at school…_

Kaiba sat lazily under his average tree reading a book the sun was in his face but he didn't care. He sat there reading until a shadow blocked out the sun. He looked up, prepared to send Moto and his little band of friends running, but it was not Yugi or his little squad, it was Kisara eying him curiously. "Mind if I sit?" Kaiba only scoffed, he knew this one wouldn't leave no matter what he did. "Do what you want." Kisara sat right next to him as she read over his shoulder. "What an interesting book." She commented thoughtfully. "Thanks…" Kaiba replied. Yugi and his friends eyed the curious events unfolding before them. "Is that rich boy I see?! With a girl?!" Joey shouted in amazement. "Joey, that's not nice, maybe Kaiba found a friend." Tea chastised. "Well, in any case, I know that she's the new girl so let's go introduce ourselves." Yugi suggested as everyone nodded in agreement. Kaiba sat there reading as Kisara read over his shoulder not saying a word, in order not to disturb him until he heard the foot steps that could only mean the coming of Yugi and his friends. "Great…the geek patrol…" Kaiba stated in an annoyed tone. "You mean the kid with the crazy hair and the other people?" Kisara asked curiously. "Yes…they annoy me everyday about friendship but honestly, I don't believe a word of it. It's a way to lure people into a false sense of security to use them or hurt them. In the end, it's just a waste of energy." Kaiba ranted as Kisara listened intently. "Hi Kaiba!" Yugi greeted the CEO happily and as friendly as ever. "Hmph, what do you want Moto?" Kaiba replied just as annoyed as ever.

Yugi sighed, some things just don't change… "We wanted to introduce ourselves to the new girl, I'm Yugi Moto and the three guys over there are Bakura, Joey, and Tristan and the one next to me is Tea." Kisara only nodded. "Well thank you for the introductions; I'm Kisara, pleasure to meet you all." Kaiba only rolled his eyes. She had much to learn if she wanted to be within a two feet radius of him. "Would you like to spend time with us? I'm sure Kaiba would appreciate being alone." Tea said eying Kaiba and his annoyed face. Kisara shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine here." Yugi and the others almost gaped and Kaiba almost had a gape. _"Why won't she leave?!" _He was in total shock, most people would just up and leave; but her…there was something different with her. "Well, okay if you want to stay here that's fine. C'mon guys let's go." Yugi said slightly disappointed. When they were finally out of ear range Kaiba finally turned to face her. "Why didn't you leave?" Kisara merely eyed him like he had asked a really silly question. "Because I'm your friend. No matter how you think of me, I'm your friend and I will always be by your side. I understand that you have been shown pain before, but I won't betray you and I'll never leave you. And if I'm weak, you'll help me, just as I would for you." She replied. Kaiba was for once, at lost for words. He knew he had no comeback to that. Why was that? That was because no one…ever had the courage to say it to his face. Seto stared at her in shock as she stared with an unshakable resolve burning in her eyes. Kaiba merely turned away. Kisara turned the opposite direction. The two never spoke the rest of the day.

_After school, in the school courtyard…_

Kisara stood outside waiting for Kaiba, but as soon as he made it outside, he turned away and walked to his car. Kisara sighed at his stubbornness, when her phone began to ring. She quickly pulled out her phone but the caller ID read, Domino Museum. Kisara sighed and answered lazily. "Hello?" a voice came up on the other line. "Hello, Kisara my name is Ishizu Ishtar, please come to the museum as soon as possible I have something you need." With that, the phone hung up. Kisara's eyes widened in astonishment, "What the…Ah well, might as well go get this thing she has for me…" Kisara slid the phone back into her bag and dashed into the direction of Domino Museum. Bakura appeared from behind the fountain of the courtyard. "Leave it to Ishtar to find the answers I seek." Bakura entered his car smirking evilly as he drove away in the same direction.

_About an hour later_

Kaiba drove through the streets of Domino as he was lost in thought of what Kisara had said to him,

_Flashback…_

"_Because I'm your friend. No matter how you think of me, I'm your friend and I will always be by your side. I understand that you have been shown pain before, but I won't betray you and I'll never leave you. And if I'm weak, you'll help me, just as I would for you."_

Kaiba scoffed. "Ridiculous. She's such a fool…an amazing fool…" Again his thought train was interrupted but this time by his cell phone. "Hello, this is Seto Kaiba." He answered mechanically. "Hey Seto! Rika and I want to know if Kisara can come over, she says she NEEDS to talk to you about something." Kaiba almost went into a fit. "How the hell does this girl keep getting into my life?!" Kaiba almost screamed angrily but sadly loud enough for Mokuba to hear. "You okay Seto?" Kaiba finally calmed down to answer. "Yes, I'm fine Mokuba. She may come over." In the background he heard Rika and Mokuba cheering. "Okay! We have to get stuff ready! Bye Seto!" Mokuba said in total excitement. "Hey wait what are you guys gonna-" It was too late, the phone cut off. "Damn those two, always causing some kind of mischief." Kaiba sighed as he drove home, now he had time to interrogate Kisara on her words.

_Later, at Kaiba's house…_

Kaiba parked the car and walked up the driveway. His hand finally made it to the door handle. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" Kaiba sighed as he opened the door. When he opened it, he didn't see anyone. That, worried him. Kaiba ran upstairs in search of Kisara, Mokuba and Rika. He kicked Mokuba's door open when he heard voices. His face turned to a confused expression when he found Mokuba and Kisara dueling. Kaiba eyed the field. "Paladin…of White Dragon?" He said confusedly as he would not understand why Kisara would want to use one of those if she doesn't own a Blue-Eyes card. Kisara realized his reason for confusion and smiled. "I tribute Paladin to activate its effect." Kaiba nearly did a back flip when he heard her say activate its effect. "WHAT THE?!" Kisara only smirked. "I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The card was laid on the board. Mokuba only sighed knowing that was defeat. "The artwork is different from the original Blue-Eyes cards…" Kaiba stated aloud. "Yeah, Kisara said that she got them from a representative of Industrial Illusions!" Kaiba smirked. "So, this was Pegasus' doing….figures…" Kaiba only shook his head, no one but Pegasus could have been the culprit of that. Kisara ended her turn as Mokuba drew his card. Mokuba smiled, "I play Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three turns! Next, I'm sacrificing Swordstalker in order to summon my Silent Swordsman LV 5. I end my turn." Mokuba smirked confidently.

It was Kaiba's turn to smirk. _"Mokuba you fool, you forgot that you didn't set any cards to counter anything she does to counter the Swords…" _Kisara drew her card, it was the card Ishizu gave to her. She eyed it in awe, "I activate Polymerization to summon out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon but now I sacrifice it!" Kaiba's eyes widened. "Sacrifice Ultimate Dragon?!! But why-UNLESS?!" Kisara realized Kaiba knew what she was about to do. "I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Kaiba and Mokuba gasped in shock. "Th-That card?!" Mokuba exclaimed. "A Blue-Eyes card Seto doesn't have?!" Rika cried out in shock. Kaiba just stood in shock. "B-but how?!" Kisara finished her attack on Mokuba winning her the duel. "I actually came here to talk about just that." She said standing up. Kaiba nodded. "Very well, let's talk about it in my room, those two won't be able to eavesdrop from in there." Mokuba and Rika sighed in disappointment as Kisara and Kaiba walked into the Room across the hallway. Kisara sat happily on his bed. "Wow, this bed is real comfy isn't it?" She said happily. "Don't talk about such random things." Kaiba said trying to sound all business. Kisara swung herself over the chair he was sitting in to sit next to him. "So, what do you know about this new card of mine?" Kisara asked.

Kaiba wanted answers, but he figured he'd be more successful in getting them if he answered her questions first. "It's a card that was created as the only counter to the Egyptian God cards Yugi has. You could call it a fourth Egyptian God." Kaiba explained. Kisara nodded. "So, I'm betting you wanna know where I got this considering you used to have it." Kaiba nodded, he was right. "Well, I got it from a woman at the museum named Ishizu Ishtar. She said that it just belonged with me, and obviously as a duelist I'd be stupid to turn down a card with 3000 attack points with an effect." Kaiba only smirked in an annoyed fashion. _"Of course, now Ishtar is involved in the scheme. How predictable, but what role does this girl play in that little fairy tale of Ishtar's?"_ Kisara eyed him focused as much as possible, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Suddenly, he smirked. "I see, so that's what she's doing. Did she mention anything about ancient Pharaohs or priests or monsters originating from stone tablets and how Yugi and I look like two people carved on a rock?" Kaiba asked. Kisara nodded. "…Yep…it sounded really interesting but I just don't see how it's possible." Kaiba finally smiled. "Finally, someone aside from me who actually has a grasp on reality!" Kisara laughed. "I take it everyone she told about that believed her aside from you?" Kaiba nodded. "Correct, Yugi and his gang annoy me about it everyday. If you were not there, I would have had to listen for it for the probably hundredth time."

Kisara beamed. "So I did help you! See? I helped you avoid an annoying conversation Yugi." Kaiba smirked. "That you did, but that doesn't change anything." Kisara made a fake pout. "You're a mood killer you know that?" Kaiba suppressed a laugh. "And you're point being?" Kisara sighed. "Well, Mokuba and Rika want me to spend the night. That doesn't bother you does it?" Kaiba scoffed. "Do what you want." Kisara got up from the chair. "Fine, I'm staying then…I'm still gonna get you to tell me about whatever it was this morning." Kaiba scoffed. "Wanna bet?" Kisara got in his face. "In fact I would! I'm gonna win that bet Seto Kaiba." Kaiba laughed at her. "You are a fool Kisara. I am going to win. It's obvious." Kisara and Kaiba stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Mokuba slammed the door open. "Dinner's ready!" The shock sent Kisara up into the air and she landed on Seto in an awkward position that caused Mokuba suspicion. "Uh…what are you two doing?" Kisara turned cherry red and jumped off of Kaiba. "Nothing, nothing at all Mokuba, we were talking and I tripped and fell on Seto." Kaiba's ears took in the sound. She had just said his first name instead of Kaiba. "Oh…okay then, well come eat when you guys are ready." Mokuba exited the room while talking to Rika who was drilling him for info.

Kisara shook her head at the energetic children while Kaiba still sat lost in thought. "Well c'mon Seto we don't want to keep them waiting." Kaiba shook his head. "Don't call me Seto. It's Kaiba." Kaiba declared harshly. Kisara only shook her head and then smiled. "Fine, Seto it is." Kaiba growled angrily. "No, it's Kaiba." Kisara pretended not to hear him. "I'm going to go eat." Kaiba sighed in defeat. "Fine, go on." Kisara gracefully left the room leaving Kaiba alone to finally ponder his nightmare. The girl looks like Kisara, yet she's different. There was something there that's not there with Kisara and he didn't think it was the full on battle wounds. "Hm…what's going on?" Kaiba didn't bother to ponder it any longer and headed down to join his "friend" in dinner with his family.

_Meanwhile on Sarah's end of the Story…_

Sarah stepped out of the portal. She had no friends for her title as Shinigami the God of Death scared most of her comrades out of friendship with her. Slayer eyed her sad expression. "Do you have any of those ridiculous cards still?" Sarah nodded and pulled out Stardust Dragon. "Pfft, it'll get destroyed if you get hit by a fire elemental technique, you understand that right?" Sarah nodded, "And that's why I learned water elemental magic while we were still on earth. Slayer nodded. "Very well, protect your silly little trading card. We already have business to take care of. Sarah nodded as she summoned her gigantic sword. It's beautiful white blade with an icy blue hilt. Slayer looked at the coming enemies. "This is it, ready to rock?" Sarah morphed the sword into a gun. "I'm always ready." Sarah declared as they charged to the battle, weapons at the ready.

Author's Notes:

Yes, his memory was rewritten so that he believes he has a sister. Rika didn't have magical power so this was the only way she could remain safe. ^_^ Review please.

Next Chapter: A Duel With Bakura


	7. Chapter 6: The Advent of Shadows

Hi everyone. Again, its been ages since I've updated and I apologize for that. School's been just hectic. Anyhows, I've hit a writer's block on Fate's Hand so Im gonna need time to think on that but until then, let's see what Mr. Kaiba's in for today shall we?

Chapter 6: A Duel with Bakura:

Kaiba sat on the opposite side of the table from Kisara, slowly eating his steak while watching raising an eye to see if she was staring at him about every three minutes. Mokuba noticed his brother's interesting behavior despite his vain attempts to hide it and chuckled sinisterly. "Gee Seto, if you like her so much than stop staring and talk to her!" Mokuba shouted out loud causing Kaiba to snap to attention. He quickly put a hand over Mokuba's mouth. "Don't be so rude." Mokuba nodded. "You're no fun anymore." Kaiba shrugged and brushed off his brother's comment. Kisara sighed as she watched the two. "Seto…do you…like the rain?" Kaiba looked up and eyed her curiously. "Yes…and it's Kaiba to you." Rika chuckled. "Forgive him; he has no skills with women." Kisara giggled as she watched Seto turn to both siblings and give them the evil eye. "Both of you, are you done?" They nodded in terror. Kaiba noticed their fright and sighed. His face lightened its dark expression. "Just…go upstairs…now. Don't forget to brush your teeth you two." Rika and Mokuba nodded as they quietly made their way up the steps. "He so likes her." Rika declared as soon as they were out of ear range from the eldest Kaiba. Mokuba nodded vigorously. "Yes he does! I wonder…do you think she was gonna ask him out?" Rika nodded. "Obviously Mokuba did you not see that she was nervous?!" Rika almost shrieked. Mokuba shook his head stupidly. Rika shrugged. "You boys are all so dense I tell you." Mokuba made an annoyed expression. "And you're too much of a romantic." Mokuba countered. Rika sighed; she knew she wasn't going to win. "Fine! Let's go find out what's happening though!" She finally declared. Mokuba nodded as the two slowly crept their way back down the stairs.

When they arrived, Rika gasped silently but sharply and Mokuba almost fell on top of her. "What's wrong?!" He asked in horror thinking they'd been caught. "He…he's actually standing next to her!" Rika almost stuttered. Mokuba gaped. "You're kidding! I gotta see this!" Mokuba exclaimed as they creped behind the wall to obtain a better view of their targets. Kisara and Kaiba stood silently staring at the rain out the window. "The rain…it's a calming thing isn't it?" Kaiba brushed it off. "Please, it's just water falling from the sky." Kisara sighed. "You know, I'm not going to leave you alone until we become at least friends. I'll never leave you. I'll be right here for you. I'll understand that perhaps maybe I don't know what you've been through…I understand that you've been hurt and you're heart has been iced away, but…don't throw it away…because there may be someone who loves that heart." Kaiba almost laughed at her words. "You think that people genuinely care about me? Look around Kisara! People have tried kidnapping my brother and sister, and assassinating us all, and for what, a stupid company, money, their selfish greed!" Kaiba almost shouted. Mokuba and Rika only watched with miserable eyes. "I didn't know he was so miserable running Kaiba Corp Mokuba." Mokuba hummed. "Neither did I." Kaiba shook with rage as he looked back on all the times he had to fight his way out of crowds where he had been or Mokuba or Rika had been shot at just to recover from the stress.

Kisara put a graceful hand on Seto's shoulder her eyes reflecting sympathy. "You really are right. I could never understand you no matter how much I may try, but you hear me Seto…I am your friend, and I'll always be your friend. Please…tell me more; I want to know the man under that mask…please?" Kaiba stared in shock once more. "You…" Kisara nodded. "Yes, what about me?" He stuttered, Kaiba had never encountered anyone like her. She was…truly…and genuinely his friend…but like hell he was going to admit that. "You're already staying and story time is over. Why don't you retire for the night, I've got to Kaiba Corp to fill out work; and you two!" Mokuba and Rika froze in place as they turned their heads to Kaiba. "You're coming too; Ra knows what you two are scheming." Kaiba stated as Rika and Mokuba happily donned their rain coats. Kaiba donned his out attire and began out the door as Kisara ran up and crashed into his back. He turned as if on instinct to catch her falling form. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She panted heavily as she had practically sprinted to catch up to them. "I'm coming too…It's not every day I get to see the inside of the Kaiba Corp president's office now is it?" She said happily. Kaiba nodded and turned away from her. "Do what you want, but we still didn't finish our previous conversation." Kisara nodded. "Yeah…and I actually have a few things I still want to ask." Kaiba nodded. "So do I." Mokuba and Rika looked from them to each other. "Conversation?" They stated aloud simultaneously.

Kaiba turned to them and pointed a parental finger. "You two stay out of it." Mokuba and Rika shrugged but nodded reluctantly. Kaiba and Kisara walked ahead the path first with the two younger ones following close behind. They didn't realize it, but Bakura was hiding in the alley corner, riding in his silver hybrid. "Well, well, well, my search takes me to Priest Seto does it? How sweet, the legend of the woman with white hair and blue eyes is not just a myth after all." Bakura stated evilly as he slowly followed them.

Kaiba threw off his rain coat and hung it upon his office's coat rack, Mokuba, Rika and lastly Kisara following his action. Kaiba eyed them all with a stressed eye. "It's like a bunch of lost puppies." He said sighing to himself. "What's up?" Seto jumped when he realized Kisara was in his face staring at him with a questioning look on her face. "Nothing Kisara." He said through his teeth. She found a couch to sit on and sighed lazily as she found it quite comfortable. "You better not be wearing perfume or something. I wouldn't want the boys from work to come sitting down and just one couch smell like a woman." Kaiba said bluntly since the children were strictly ordered to go the game room. Kisara got up to see him already typing against the sound of the rain clicking against the window. "Who said I'd want to on just one couch?" Kaiba stopped typing and stared at her. "Don't. ever. Bring. That. Up. Again." Kaiba said trying to sound as menacing as possible but to his disappointment Kisara only found it reason to make her way to him and sit on his lap with a playful laugh. "Get off of me." Kaiba demanded. Kisara shook her head still laughing. "Nope!" Kaiba didn't mean too, but her constant happiness caused him to laugh with her to which she froze in response. He stopped realizing his mistake. "Did you just laugh?" She asked silently. He shook his head. "Hmph, what you heard was merely a figment of your imagination." Kisara raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She asked daringly. Kaiba neared her face so that they had complete eye contact. "Yes." Kisara suddenly switched the position so now it was Kaiba leaning over the desk in a captured position. "I don't think so." Kisara laughed thinking she had won, when Kaiba quickly used the element of surprise to stop her in her tracks and force her over to the sofa so they could sit on the opposite edges.

Kaiba shrugged as he regained his composure. "Forgive me, I shouldn't be so childish." Kisara shook her head and tackled him so that she was on top. "Don't apologize. You were having fun! That's all I wanted." Kaiba's eyes widened at her words. The tension rose, the heat grew, Kisara's hair fluttered down to where Kaiba could smell her scent…and he liked it. Their lips neared, as they closed their eyes as the passionate flames built up in their souls. Suddenly, lightning whipped through the building causing the duo to jump from the chair. The lights flickered until finally shutting off and yet, Kaiba's computer remained on. Fuzzy at best, but on nonetheless. Kaiba and Kisara walked to it. "What the?!" Kaiba shouted as Bakura's image appeared holding both children by the shirts. "If you want them back, you better come and duel me Kaiba." Bakura said eerily before the screen shut off. Kaiba slammed his hand on the desk. "Damn it!" Kisara rushed to her coat's pocket pulling out their decks. He eyed her suspiciously. "How'd you know I forgot my deck." She smiled. "Let's just say that I saw it on the table and brought it so you could play with me." She said as Kaiba smirked. "Heh, guess that little dream is over. But first, I need to get Mokuba and Rika back. You wait here, he could have a gun." Kaiba neared the door, but a soft had caught his shoulder. He only shrugged. "Hurry up. We're wasting time." He complained. Kisara nodded as the two flew up the stairs.

Finally, they slammed the door to the roof top open, where they found the two siblings unconscious and Bakura laughing before them. "What did you do to them?!" Kisara demanded. Bakura waved a scolding finger at her. "Now, now my pretty it's rude to shout." Kisara growled at his antics as Kaiba pulled out his deck and slid it furiously into his duel disk. "C'mon! Pull out you're deck! It's time to duel!" Bakura did as he was asked as he smiled at Kisara whom was also readying herself. Kaiba turned to her. "What are you doing?!" Kisara turned to him. "I'm helping you what does it look like?!" Kaiba shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want your help!" Kisara pointed ahead. "Well too bad because now there's two of him!" Kaiba's eyes shot to Bakura as he realized what she said was very true, he'd somehow doubled himself. The two smirked as their life point counter's hit 4000. "It's time to duel!" They declared. Kisara and Kaiba responded accordingly. "Let's go!" They shouted.

Kaiba & Kisara: 4000

Bakura's 1 & 2: 4000

"Duel!" They all shouted. Kisara drew her card. "Ladies first boys!" Kaiba and the Bakura's shrugged. Kisara drew her card. _"Hm…not really a decent hand, but it'll get me through a couple turns…"_ She put on a confident smile. "I play White Dragon Ritual to send my Silent Swordsman LV 5 to the graveyard to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" She declared as the white dragon and its knight appeared from the shining white vortex. "Next, I play Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards." Kisara drew her cards; she was very pleased with the results. "I play Double Summon so I may normal summon White Stone of Legend and Masked Dragon in Attack Mode!"

Paladin of White Dragon: 1900 ATK

Whtie Stone of Legend: 300 ATK

Masked Dragon: 1300 ATK

"Now, I sacrifice all three of my monsters!" She declared as the three monsters burst into shining stars of light. Kaiba gasped. "What the?! What kind of summoning is this? Didn't you use up your normal summons?" She grinned. "My normal summons but this is a SYNCHRO summon and I'm gonna call it to the field right now!" The Bakura's growled angrily.

Kisara took a calming breath. "Clustering bonds become power! Come forth and show us your might force! Synchro Summon! Red Dragon Archfiend!" She cried as the mighty dragon roared into existence, its mighty form appearing within the column of fire that now burned into the sky.

Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000 ATK

Kisara smiled. "And that's not all, I set one card face down and end my turn." Bakura drew his card. "I play Ancient Rules to summon Gemini Monster Diabound Colonel in attack mode!" Diabound rose from its shadowy card as it took the field.

Diabound Colonel: 1900 ATK

Kisara and Kaiba's blood ran cold. "Wh-what is that?!" Bakura chuckled. "You like it? It's my Diabound Colonel and now by normal summoning it, it's been successfully Gemini summoned! Now its power kicks in. Diabound Colonel cannot be destroyed by battle! I set three cards face down and end my turn!" Bakura grinned with horrific intent. "If only you knew you're pasts. Then maybe, you could save yourselves from your horrible fate." Kisara eyed him confusedly. "What's he talking about?" Kaiba shrugged angrily. "More of that Egyptian bull don't you ever get tired of that crap?!" Bakura shrugged. "Don't you realize it? This is all ABOUT your pasts. Don't you see? You both play instrumental roles in the Pharaoh's memories! This duel was fate to bring you two together once more!" Kisara sighed and shook her head. "You know...you're story COULD be true…but it doesn't have meaning to us! So why don't you two just leave! I can't forgive you for dragging my friend's brother and sister into your madness." Kaiba stared in awe before drawing his card. "If I recall, White Stone of Legend let's you get a Blue-Eyes to your hand right?" Kisara smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaiba nodded. "All right, go Polymerization! I will sacrifice my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and Kisara's one to bring forth, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The dragon's blood curling cry echoed through the skies. The second Bakura shrugged. "Ultimate Dragon and a 3000 attack point monster in just two turns! These two are unstoppable together!"

The dragons roared but stopped at their master's command. "Sadly, It's still the first turn, so I can't wipe you out. You're move Bakura!" Bakura gladly took his card. "I play Spirit shield and Hand Destruction!" Kaiba gasped. "Oh no!" Bakura smirked. "Oh yes Kaiba! And now any remaining cards we have all go to the graveyard!" Kaiba angrily discarded his cards. He had his De-Fusion still in his hand along with Lord of Dragons and the Flute. Each player but Kisara drew being that she was the only player with no cards in her hand to begin with. Kaiba grinned at his new hand. "Hm….a blessing in disguise." Kisara grinned evilly at the sound of that. He had drawn monster reborn, soul release, and Vorse Raider. "I set a card face down and summon Diabound Colonel as well and I end my turn!" Bakura declared as Diabound doubled in image. Kisara sighed. "What weirdos using the same cards and everything!" Kaiba nodded in agreement. "For once we agree." The Bakuras took that offensively. "Hey! We are not weirdos! In any case you two are; you with your white hair and you with your lone wolf attitude!" It was Kaiba and Kisara's turn to growl in anger.

Kisara drew her card. "My turn!" She declared. "She eye'd her card. "Seto! Mind if I borrow that dragon?" Kaiba caught on and smiled. "Go for it!" She nodded. "I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon-" Kisara and Seto felt a shocking pain strike their hearts. They both fell to their knees. They felt as if their souls were being pulled from their bodies. They both saw the same image. A man in blue, his clothing giving away his status, and a woman who looked like she could pass as Kisara's twin dead in his arms, they both gasped in complete shock and incredible confusion. Kisara gasped again. "Wha-What the?!" Kaiba shook his head. "I…I don't know." Bakura grinned, "_It appears our work is almost done, now we just need him to call forth Blue-Eyes."_ Bakura pointed at Kisara. "I don't think so! I play De-Fusion thus stopping your monster from being summoned and calling forth all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Kisara cursed as the dragon split on to Seto's side of the field. Kisara was readying to respond when Bakura pointed to another card he had set earlier. "I'm not done! I chain copy tablet to halve your dragon's attack and give it to Diabound!" Kaiba gasped as one of his dragons lost its power.

Bakura chuckled. "It's over for you two!" He laughed but soon scowled as he saw the light spread across Domino from the horizon. "Grr…I'll be back for you two, but settle for this!" Bakura said tossing to Kaiba a familiar golden eye. "The millennium eye!" Kisara eyed it then gagged. "Gross!" Bakura chuckled. "I'm surprised you of all people don't remember that millennium item Kisara!" Kisara whirled on her heel to face them. "What do you know?!" The two Bakuras sighed. "Sorry we don't have time to play. Ta ta. But if you want the answers they lie in the sands of Egypt, where the Ultimate Shadow Game is about to begin! HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura screeched psychotically as Diabound covered their escape. "Wait!" Kaiba called but it was too late, they were long gone. Kisara looked around. "Did they jump?" Kaiba shook his head. "I really don't know…but first…let's get those two back inside." Kaiba stated gesturing to Mokuba and Rika. Kisara nodded. "Okay that first." The two pulled the siblings into their arms and made their way down the stairs not knowing in the slightest what fate had in store for them next.

Author's Notes:

Bakura's duel was cut a bit short but there was four people so in the anime it probably woulda been about that long. I wonder what will happen next cuz I don't know yet myself! ^_^ Review Please!

Next Time: We want answers!


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion and the Coming War

Oh man gomen na sai minna san… I hit writer's block on this story too but I finally found a way to get the next few chapters to flow nicely so without further wait, I give you the next chapter! ^_^ Again; sorry for the incredibly long wait. Be warned that this is wear Dawn of The Duel kicks in but because of OC's and brought back to life Egyptians (cough cough, Kisara and Sarah) some events will be modified to fit the plot… Enjoy everyone and please review! ^_^

Oh and by the way: This chapter is split into two parts, one with Kisara and Kaiba's end of the story, and the other with Sarah's end. I promise Sarah will have her own chapter next update. Please Read and enjoy! ^_^

Part 1: We Want Answers!:

Kaiba and Kisara strolled down the hallway of Kaiba's condo, Kaiba had been silent the whole way home; Kisara had been tempted to interrogate him more, but she had a feeling now wasn't the time. Kaiba suddenly stopped in his tracks, Kisara crashing into his back. "Hey what was that-"

"Kisara… Where did you live before now?" Kaiba asked in a curious tone. Kisara raised an eyebrow. _"What a random question to ask at a time like this…" _Kisara thought to herself with a mental sigh. "Tokyo, why do you ask?" She replied. Kaiba took a deep breath before turning to her, walking backwards to the door to Mokuba's room. "No reason, just curious that's all." Kaiba countered. Kisara eyed him incredulously before dismissing the matter with a shrug. "Whatever." She said through her shrug, putting her hands behind her head. Kaiba hummed in thought before finally laying Mokuba to rest on his bed, and tucking him in. Kisara followed his lead, and did the same for Rika.

"Thanks for your assistance… I realize my siblings would have a fit if I sent you home now so why don't you just head over to the guest room now. I'm heading to my study… don't bother me." Kaiba said with a slight tone of disturbance. When Kisara tried to argue, Kaiba made his way to walk away prompting her to grab his wrist. "What are you doing?" He demanded impatiently. Kisara stared into his cobalt orbs fiercely. "We're gonna talk, whether you like it or not, c'mon… we'll _both_ go to the guest room. Then, we can discuss what we need to discuss." She was not asking, she was demanding. Kaiba made ready to rebel, but he knew full well it wouldn't get him anywhere. If anything, he'd probably only wind up waking Mokuba and Rika. "…C'mon let's go already I don't have all night." He finally replied in defeat, impatience still evident in his voice.

Kisara brushed a lock of her bluish white hair from her face before leading him through the single hallway into the guest room, shutting the door behind him. "Well, I guess I call the bed for a chair." Kisara finally said after a long pause of silence. She plopped down on the chair as Kaiba sat down in the wooden chair near the bed. "What… do you want to know?" Kaiba asked cautiously. Kisara nodded, realizing he was telling her to make it quick. "Answers… and help." She replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Help?"

"Yes, help… and I want answers too." She replied. He shrugged feeling his annoyance with the girl growing. "Fine… let's start with the help. What do you so greatly need help with?" He asked mockingly. Their eyes met. "They said if we want answers to _that_ topic… I wanna go to Egypt and I want you to come with me." If Kaiba had coffee with him right now, he would've spit it out and laughed. He smirked at her.

"Is this some kind of joke? Look, unlike you I have a company to run, and don't have time to chase ridiculous fairy tales." Kaiba replied coldly. Kisara stared at him, her seriousness unwavering. "You know that there are answers even you need from there Kaiba. I'm not saying go as in together, I'm saying… I'm low on money and can't afford TO go by myself…" Kaiba stared uneasily. He knew where this was going; she needed his money to help her, not him.

"Then why am I coming? You could easily have just asked for the money." Kaiba inquired. Kisara shrugged. "Regardless of whatever paranoid thought you just came up with, I wholeheartedly want you to come with me… to support me as a friend, is that so wrong?" She demanded, her temper finally rising. There was a long pause as he let out a sigh. He rose from the chair steadily, and in a single movement sat beside her on the bed. She gasped in surprise at his speed but he shushed her with a steady finger. "You and I, are not friends… you gotta understand that alright?" Kaiba said to her, almost sadly, his eyes reflecting regret. Kaiba knew that first of all, he didn't have friends, but secondly… that grim dream, he didn't want something like that to occur because of him.

Before Kaiba could go on, he was met promptly with Kisara's hand right across his face. "Why… why are you like this?!" She demanded, tears of frustration finally emerging from her sad blue eyes. Kaiba froze; he had no clue how to deal with girls, especially when they're like this. There was only one last question he had to ask, and with her patience obviously gone, now was probably the only chance he'd get. "Hey… Can I ask one last thing?" She stared at him angrily before sitting before him cross legged her facial expression unreadable. "Sure…" She replied monotonously. He took a breath. _"It's now… or never."_ He thought to himself with a sigh.

"I want to know… Why do you want to be friends with me so badly? I want the truth, not just half of it, I want all of it, and I have ways of making sure you're telling the truth." He asked harshly, Kisara's eyes widened, taken aback by the new question. "I'll answer… if you tell me one important fact about yourself." She answered. It was Kaiba's turn to be taken aback. He smirked at her challengingly. _"Hm… a trade huh? Heh, heh, well then I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"_ She stared into his own cobalt blue eyes daring him to even think of challenging her. He finally let out a sigh after moments of silent staring. "Very well… but if this information is leaked, you'll regret it." He finally said. She nodded motioning for him to start. He took a breath, scanning the ceiling obviously looking for where to begin.

"My mother, well my real mother anyway… died when I was only four years old, right after giving birth to my brother, and then my dad fooled around with another lady… I don't know her; I just know that one day he came home with Rika in his arms one day. About four years later, when Mokuba was only four, and Rika was three and a half, he died in a car crash… after that, we were sent to the orphanage… need I go on?" Kisara sat there, still taking in the details of his story, before finally giving him a look of empathy. "You wanna know where I came from?" She asked. He nodded slowly, an eyebrow raised. "Tokyo… orphanage." Kaiba's eyes widened. "The orphanage in Tokyo huh? I…see…" He finally added. Kisara sat up, smiling warmly at him. He raised an eyebrow in response. "Err… Why are you so happy all the time?" He asked uncomfortably.

Kisara scoffed at him. "Sorry, you only get one answer for every one fact I learn about you Seto." Kisara replied with an evil grin spreading across her face. Kaiba stared angrily but Kisara shushed him with his finger already knowing what he was about to say. "I'll call you Seto if I want to call you Seto. Anyways, I believe it's my turn to keep my end of the bargain right?" Kaiba peered deeply into her eyes as if searching for something, and finally sighed while nodding in agreement. Kisara nodded as well. "Well…you see, when I got the house next to yours, the previous owner told me to become friends with you no matter what, along with that… she also gave me that deck with the alternate art Blue-Eyes White Dragons…." Kaiba gasped in disbelief and mostly surprise as Kisara looked away. "I take it you didn't know this person then?" Kisara inquired. Kaiba tried to think back, but was only met with a headache. He groaned in pain as he shut his eyes. "Can't say that I did, but whenever I try to remember it hurts..." He finally replied. Kisara raised an eyebrow. _"Hurts? That's interesting…"_ She thought to herself before Kaiba stared out the window, turning his body to face it.

"That's alright, but I have to tell you… when I had made that deal with that woman, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be friends with you or not, you seemed pretty cold as a person… but now, I can say I honestly enjoy your company even though I've only known you for a short amount of time." Kaiba faced her with an almost amused expression. "So you took that deal in gratitude, yet you wound up actually wanting to be friends with me?" He inquired. "That's right." She replied in confirmation. He thought back about the alternate art Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. _"Okay, so that explains where she got the cards, question is, who the hell was that who GAVE her the cards, and how'd she get them?! Damn it, this gets more confusing with each answer!" _Kaiba clenched a confused fist on the bed as Kisara looked to him worriedly. "Are you alright?" Kaiba shrugged. "I'm fine; I was just thinking that's all." Kisara shrugged knowingly. "Y'know, I don't know who that person was… but I'll tell you this, she looked… exactly like me." Kaiba almost jumped when he heard that. _"Wait, but then maybe that dream!"_ Kaiba thought frantically as he remembered the dream, the girl looked exactly like Kisara; in fact, she even had a pouch for a dueling deck on her belt. _"Maybe, just maybe…" _Kaiba's thoughts began to race until the pain from earlier resurfaced into his mind. _"What's going on?!"_ He mentally screamed out as Kisara shook his shoulder.

"You don't look very well, are you gonna be okay?" Kisara asked concernedly. Kaiba remained silent, staring at the azure sheets of the bed as his mind continued piecing together the information regardless of the pain. After moments of silence he finally shrugged. "That woman… I think I knew her." Kaiba finally said, more to himself than to Kisara, but it prompted Kisara to lean against the window. "That's weird, if you knew her, then why did it seem so painful to even remember that you even knew this person?" Kisara asked confusedly. Kaiba shook his head. "That's what I'm trying to figure out!" He snapped in frustration. Kisara sighed as she closed her eyes. "She seemed concerned about you… almost worried; do you think she perhaps may have been a friend of yours?" Kaiba stared at her icily. "I don't have friends." He said monotonously.

"Did you have any family that you lost contact with recently?"

"My whole family's dead with the exception of Mokuba and Rika." Kaiba replied with his still monotonous tone. Kisara finally tilted her head to the side. "That's so weird… Oh well, I guess we'll never know huh?" Kisara replied. Kaiba stared blankly as Kisara waved a hand in his face. "Seto… Earth to Seto do you copy?!" She snapped. Kaiba finally glared. "Don't do that." Kisara shrugged and put crossed her arms. "Fine, but you should pay attention when a woman is talking to you." Kaiba looked around sarcastically. "Huh? Woman? Where?!" He replied jokingly as Kisara playfully punched his shoulder. "You're unbelievable sometimes you know that!" She replied with a fake hurt expression. Kaiba laughed at her. "If you're acting skills weren't so awful I'd think you were actually hurt by that." Kisara stared at him. "When you laugh… you should try not to sound so evil, it disturbs people." Kaiba blinked once before realizing that he always did sound evil when he laughed. "Mokuba does it too." Kisara raised an eyebrow. "Was I asking about Mokuba? Honestly that's immature even for you Seto." Kisara replied pointing an accusing finger at Kaiba's face. He shrugged and dismissed it. "It runs in the family." He finally said.

"I don't believe you." Kisara replied.

"Tough luck." Kaiba replied with a bored expression. "So… What's the deal? Are you gonna help me or not Kaiba? I can tell I answered your questions and I think my answers can wait till later." Kisara inquired as Kaiba stared at her with an unreadable expression. "First, why the sudden change of heart in not wanting answers?" Kisara shook her head. "I have my reasons just like you have yours but seriously, what're we gonna do?" Kaiba shrugged. "You mean what you're gonna do. I'm staying here but I will give you the proper funds for traveling with Muto and his little groupies tomorrow. Good night miss-"Kaiba stood to leave the room but was stopped by Kisara. "No, the deal was if I go to Egypt you gotta come to. So I'll ask one more time, Seto Kaiba, what're WE gonna do?" She asked with a slightly frightening tone. Kaiba scoffed at her before easily prying himself from her grip. "Fine, I'll come to this stupid fairy tale land of yours, but I'm telling all of you that it's just a stupid fairy tale and probably is written all over several other rocks in those pyramids." He replied rudely.

Kisara smirked at him, ignoring his comment. "Glad to have you along for the ride, but who's watching Mokuba and Rika?" Kaiba shrugged. "Roland can handle them, and if worse comes to worse-"Kaiba whipped out his cell phone. "They have me on speed dial." He finished as Kisara nodded in approval. "Then it's settled, well, I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep now, so it's time for you to leave. Good night Seto." Kaiba got up from the bed and strolled to the doorway. "Good night…Kisara." He replied as he shut off the lights and made way to his own room, not even turning his back once to glance at her while Kisara, stared at him until he was finally out of sight.

Kaiba strolled down the hallway gripping his forehead in frustration and pain. _"Why does it hurt to think about that woman so much?!" _Kaiba thought to himself frustrated. He could finally remember the dream perfectly, but there was one thing that set him off edge, that girl really did look exactly like Kisara like a twin but if that was the case they would be living together… wouldn't they? Kaiba couldn't even see her face but he knew that something was truly not right about whatever in the world was happening and he finally was beginning to think that something big was happening, and he just somehow got slapped right into it. "I'm thinking this over too much." Kaiba finally said with an exasperated sigh.

He finally found his way to his own bed and shut off the lights with a snap from his fingers. "Alright… no more thoughts about it, I need to sleep already." He finally said to himself as he fell asleep into the darkness, unaware that he was right and that somewhere, far away in another world, there was someone worry about him each and everyday. Kaiba fell deeper into his sleep until he finally awoke in a room filled with a bright silver blue light, the same light that the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon emitted.

_In the Dream:_

_He heard footsteps from behind him. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again… isn't this an interesting surprise…Seto Kaiba." Kaiba turned around to face the speaker. To his shock, it was the same girl from his dream, she may look like Kisara, but the more confident personality showed the difference clearly enough for him to tell. "Why does her voice seem so familiar?" He thought to himself as he stared at her, observing her clothes. She had the deck pouch he'd seen in his dream, located on her belt which now hung slightly crooked, she wore a black mid drift with netting covering the skin. Her pants had a couple rips but it was obvious she had gotten into a serious fight. "What's your name?" He asked. Sarah stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want to know my name? It's not like the great Seto Kaiba to actually want to know someone's name." She replied with a grin. He stared at her readying a retort but she closed her eyes and shrugged in response to his annoyed face._

"_You already know my name Kaiba, but that's not important… at least not anymore. Look, I don't know how much time I have here, so tell me, how are you?" She inquired. It was Kaiba's turn to be confused. "Why do you care?" He retorted. She refused to tell him her name and now she was asking random questions as if they were best friends, and Kaiba was really not in the mood for games. Sarah stared at him emotionless. "Believe it or not Kaiba, we were once friends, I was your only friend… The fact that I can even appear to you in your dreams is proof that our bond was strong enough to remain intact even when your memories of me were supposedly erased." Sarah replied. Kaiba's eyes widened in astonishment as he gaped at her. "So that's what's going on! I don't really want to believe her, but it all makes sense… the headaches when the memory of even that dream come to me, the inability to remember her name… it all makes sense now." He stared at her as she stood there in silence, obviously unsure of how he was taking the newfound information. _

"_How did you get here?" Kaiba asked, slightly dreading her response. She gave out a large sigh. "Always with the questions, geez; I came here through a spell that only works when I'm asleep, it allows my spirit to temporarily wander the worlds and appear in the dreams of others whom I have a strong bond with." There was a pause before Kaiba nodded dismissively. "I prefer the truth over fiction… whoever you are." Sarah scoffed at him. "That is the truth, if you don't believe me fine then, but I can tell by your expression earlier that I gave you the only reasonable explanation you have to the weird happenings recently. In fact, I think I can give you another fact that may solve the puzzle." Sarah replied with an unreadable grin. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, the light began to dim. Sarah turned and her eyes suddenly turned dreading. "Damn it… I'm sorry, but I guess this is goodbye… maybe for forever so-"Kaiba stared at her, but felt warmth creep into his cheeks when he felt a heat press against his body at an inhuman speed. "See ya Seto… I love you." Kaiba's eyes widened in astonishment and confusion as her eyes welled up with tears and she began to walk away from him, never turning back. Suddenly she stopped, "I'll tell you this last thing, the one who gave Kisara the Blue-Eyes cards and that dueling deck… was me." Kaiba tried to respond but the words wouldn't come out. She finally looked back, her eyes reflected a desire to stay, talk with him just for a little while longer. After a long pause she began her lonely walk towards a purple light that mysteriously formed a gate. _

_A sudden burst of strength caused Kaiba to run after her. "Wait!!!" Sarah heard him, but she didn't turn back, only because she knew that if she did, she would never leave. Kaiba kept running as fast as his legs could take him. "Wait!!! …Please…" Kaiba said as he finally tripped, falling to his knees. Another memory swept into Kaiba's mind as he stared at her with knowing eyes. "Sarah…" Sarah gasped and turned to face him fully, her slightly red eyes from crying staring at him with surprise. Before she could properly respond, she was pulled into the darkness of the purple light. Kaiba tried to shout for her, but no words would come as he was pulled back into the darkness of his slumber…_

Author's Notes:

Poor Sarah, such a tragic life… Hold on to your hats, because now we're finally getting into the more action based part of the story!

Part 2: The Fight Rages On! Sarah's Allies, Zero and the Black Rose

Sarah woke from her sleep with a gasp. "S…Seto remembers me?!" Slayer stared at her from her sleeping bag in the apparent forest they were resting in. "Wonderful, would you kindly say it louder so the enemy hears you and goes back?!" Slayer replied sarcastically. Another male voice sighed behind him, but it wasn't Kenshou. "Give her a break old man Mamoru; she's been through a lot." The holder of the voice finally stepped out of the bushes to reveal himself. "It's me Sarah…" He said slightly regretfully. "Z-Zero?!" Sarah cried, the boy had black hair, it was neatly made as it fell to his shoulder blades, some of his bangs fell to his dark purplish blue eyes, but only just above them. His dark blue shirt with the kanji for Tenshi in black on it along with dark pants and jacket he wore were all far too familiar for her. "Weren't you executed months ago?" Zero stared at her confusedly before finally laughing at her. "You seriously thought that was me?! It was only a shadow phantasm, and boy were they outraged when I dispersed it when they stopped filming the execution." Sarah sighed with relief and nostalgia. "I should've guessed that's so like you… Then that means she's alive too right?" Zero grinned. "You already know she's a fire affinity vampire so such a method wouldn't have worked anyhow, and what's the ruler without his empress?" A female voice chuckled behind Zero. "It's been awhile since you've called me that." She said playfully. "Lyra!" Sarah shouted out. The new girl appeared to them, her well tanned skin and black hair highly contrasting Sarah's pale features and icy white hair, her stunning purple eyes glistening brilliantly as ever, accented by her signature grin. "I figured since we heard you were back that we'd drop on by."

"By we you mean you wanted to go and Zero followed you correct?"

"Of course!" Lyra replied as Zero shrugged lazily. "Well… yeah, and besides, you're an ally of ours so it's not too much of a hassle to just check up on you. By the way… you do realize you talk in your sleep right?" Sarah turned bright red remembering her conversation with Seto. "WHAT?!!! Ah man what did I say?!" Zero and Lyra grinned evilly. "Not much, just enough so that we know that you fell in love with a human." Zero replied teasingly. Sarah raised a fist. "Shut up Zero!"

Mamoru finally stood between the three. "Lyra the famous Black Rose, a descendant of the legendary Kurobara vampire clan, master of all fire arts and a prodigy in water and wind arts as well; and you-"Mamoru said turning to Zero. "My former student, Seth Tenshi, now known to public as Zero Tenshi, the famous Hitokiri who is a master of the all the mystic arts, also the only known Vampire/Mystic hybrid known to actually have true immortality. It's a pleasure to see you both again." He said to them welcomingly, ignoring Sarah's pleas to let her continue her argument with Zero. Zero nodded. "Ah old man Mamoru, it has been a while hasn't it?" Lyra laughed to herself. "And that's how you talk to your old teacher? He raised you for goodness sake." Lyra replied through laughter as Zero scoffed. "At least I don't bring up how shiny a certain demon's lance blade is in the middle of a fight! Miss random!" Lyra only huffed stubbornly at him while folding her arms across her chest.

Not being one to sulk for very long, Lyra smiled evilly at him. "You know you like that." Zero turned slightly pink and turned to her. "D-don't bring things like that up in public!" Lyra stared into his eyes challengingly but before Zero could make his move Mamoru put a hand between them. "Stop that, you know that if you even light a fire around here we will be caught." Zero stared stubbornly at Lyra before sighing in defeat. "Fine, we'll settle it later." Lyra only scoffed and put an arm around Zero. "Why don't you just surrender? We both know I'll win." Zero turned to her with a challenging grin. "You wanna bet?" Lyra neared his face. "Yes I do actually!" Zero grinned. "Fine, it's a bet."

Sarah shrugged at the pair. _"These two will never change; they make random bets about everything! It's been things from eating the fastest to getting up in the morning the earliest!" _Sarah's memories flashed before her as she shook her head with a sigh of nostalgia. Zero and Lyra stopped their goading to turn to her concernedly. "Somethin wrong Sarah?" Zero inquired. Sarah put on a smile and shook her head. "No, just thought something was funny that's all." Zero never did take those kinds of answers for an answer. "Tell me now Sarah." Zero said threateningly. Lyra pushed him to the side as her eyes flashed a brilliant crimson. "What was funny Sarah?" Sarah felt a pang in her mind as she felt her mind being probed. "D-Damn- I thought you two arguing was funny." The crimson glow left Lyra's eyes. "Thanks, see that wasn't too hard now was it?" She said with a smile. "Didn't have ta shove!" Zero retorted. Sarah gave Lyra the death glare. "Just because you are the only one with the power to control others doesn't mean you should use it so freely." She said icily.

Lyra made a fake frightened expression as she put a hand to her forehead. "Chill out Sarah, sides, I'm just kidding around, for all you know I could've made you jump off a cliff or something to that effect." Lyra replied casually.

Ignoring the two girls' bickering, in a blur of motion Zero leapt forward and intercepted a bullet with his left hand, leaving not even a dent in his skin. "Grr… they found us. Everyone ready to party?" Zero asked as everyone except Lyra and Seth drew weapons. "Always." Sarah said as her giant white sword glistened in the moonlight. "Then…Let's dance shall we!" Lyra said disappearing into the trees. The next second, a massive explosion boomed through the air.

Zero sighed unfazed. "As usual she just loves the upfront way of dealing with things…" As soon as Lyra's signature purple flames had peaked up over the trees, Zero had already vanished in an instant, already on the move to go and assist Lyra. Mamoru put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "C'mon we're already behind; if we don't hurry up they'll take everyone out in a matter of minutes." Sarah shrugged at the thought before lazily running behind Slayer at a blinding speed.

_Meanwhile at the battlefield_

Zero ducked under another hail of bullets, he landed in a roll, jumping behind a surprised gun's man and slicing his arms clean off with his hidden arm blades. Not wasting a single moment, he picked up the man's gun, punched him clean in the jaw to knock him out and began firing mercilessly against his assailers using the unconscious man's body as a shield, blood bursting out of it every three seconds due to Zero's amazing reflexes to block every last bullet.

When the gun finally clicked empty, Zero attached a grenade to the man and tossed him into a huge group of demon soldiers, and as soon as the man impacted the center, as if perfectly on cue, the bomb went off and shot all the corpses into the air, blood now raining from the sky as naturally as the rain itself. "Heh, heh, Shinigami's Combo: Blood Deluge" He said to himself as he turned around to fire a well aimed energy blast into the mid section of a surviving soldier who had managed to stand after the impact of the bomb.

The ground shook as a large serpent emerged from the crack in the earth. "Heh, I'm no snake charmer, but I would like a snake skin wallet!" Zero said scoffing at it. He closed his eyes as his aura gathered to him. A wing of an angel appeared on his right, and a demonic black wing on the left. Zero's eyes turned a deep crimson as the sign for Omega flashed bright crimson on his fist. "…Prepare yourself!" He shouted to the giant serpent as he leapt into the air. He began to twirl his body at a high speed, a mini cyclone gathered around him.

Within the cyclone he grinned as it was lit aflame with a bright crimson fire. _"It's been awhile since I've used this technique. Flame's Art: Inferno Twister!" _He thought to himself snickering as he spun faster, the cyclone nearing the serpent at an amazing pace. When he finally was close enough, he delivered a bone shattering kick, causing the serpent to be engulfed in the burning twister, its pained screams muffled by the roar of the flames.

Zero gave a confident sigh. "Why I don't charge for my services I have no idea." Zero said to himself boastfully as he fired a blast of bluish white light at his final remaining set of foes as he covered the wide army of them with the single stream of destruction. There weren't even corpses to dispose of after the blast from that attack. "Compliments of Sarah, Light's Art: Shining Overblaze." A soldier who was hiding in the ground slowly rose from his hiding place, his scythe ready. Zero lazily only raised his fist, knocking the soldier straight in the jaw and clean into dreamland with a loud crack. Zero turned around to see blood pouring from its mouth.

"Oof… might wanna get that checked dude." He said mockingly as he strolled up into the trees and began to survey the area. "I wonder how Lyra's share of the targets is coming along." He said as he leapt from tree to tree, and finally after only one minute and twenty seven seconds, he found her, no corpses as usual, and purple ashes everywhere. Without even needing him to call for her, Lyra spotted him in a tree and smirked. "New record?" Zero nodded lazily. "That was about one minute and eleven seconds nice one Lyra!" Lyra grinned. "By the way why are you here?" Zero only gave her the satisfaction of sighing out of annoyance at her. "Would you give it a rest for one day."

"Nope, but you know I love you." She said warmly.

"Shh someone might hear you." Zero replied hastily, while shushing her with his finger.

"Too late!" Mamoru and Sarah replied with equally large grins.

"Damn it!" Zero screamed angrily.

Before the argument could begin, the earth shook violently. Zero scoffed. "Well, well, well, looks like we missed a grunt." Sarah put a hand to the ground. "We wish, this one's gonna be a lot bigger than the others." Mamoru's eyes became serpentine gold. "I can smell them… Dragon demons…" Everyone turned to him.

"WHA?!" The three younger warriors shouted in unison, shock was evident in their voices. Mamoru only withdrew his blade, ready to slay the coming opponent.

Author's Notes:

I wonder why Dragon demons are such a bad thing. This chapter was kind of more an introductory chapter and I just wanted to showcase some of Zero's abilities, Lyra, Sarah and Mamoru will participate in the next fight. Well, see ya next chapter! ^_^ Please Review!


End file.
